Heart Strings
by xxDreamWalkerxx
Summary: Gabriella Gilbert was a normal teenage orphan with secretive family members and dangerous friends-which she was all unaware of until a run in with a certain vampire. Kind of AU. Kol/OC with Elijah/OC and Klaus/OC backgrounds
1. Prologue: Where It All Began

**A/N: heh...long time no see. If you're new, this is a rewrite of "Don't Wake Me Up" which is a rewrite of "Kol" but you should be good if you haven't read them (they suck anyway lol)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

 **"It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend,"**  
 **-William Blake**

* * *

 **Heart Strings  
Prologue: Where It All Began  
**

Gabriella Gilbert was what you could call a glass half-full kind of girl. She preferred to look on the brighter side, look for the good in even the darkest monster's heart. She was unlike her family, in that sense: she didn't have pretenses of who she was, or who she wanted to be. She knows no one is completely bad, the same way she knows no one is completely good. It was a lesson she'd picked up in the events leading to the-well, climax, you could call it. The game changer; the reasoning behind "turning her back" on her family.

And it all started with her family, too.

* * *

 _Gabriella had always known something was fishy about the Salvatore brothers. Stefan was too cautious, too guarded-and Damon, of course, was much too charming and volatile for his own good. She supposed they'd gotten a bit cocky-thinking they had everything under control, thinking they were the big men on campus. As if they were the most dangerous being out there._

 _They were wrong, obviously. Katherine should've proven that; she'd been running for centuries, never staying in one place too long. Katherine herself was devious and deceitful, from years and years of self-preservation. But Gabby wondered why no one ever asked her "who are you running from?" If a five hundred year old vampire was running-being chased, toyed with-who was chasing her? It was a scary thought, to think that there were beings out there stronger, faster, more cunning and cruel than Katherine Pierce. If they were frightening enough to scare a half-millennial vampire into secrecy, what havoc would they wreck upon the small town of Mystic Falls? Of her siblings, and her friends-who were all supernatural beings one way or another?_

 _She thinks these things as she sits, in a dusty old manor that had long since lost its use and value, across from a pacing vampire himself. A vampire Katherine-Katerina, he says, in a lilting accent that would make the young girl swoon under normal circumstances-had been running from._

 _She was past the point of exhaustion, past the point of paralyzing fear. Now, she was just tired. She was disappointed and upset; not with herself, but with her friends. With her sister. They'd left her here; they'd forgotten about the little girl who cried vampire. She'd stumbled across this old vampire, pulling a wooden coat rack out of his chest as thin, dark veins receded into his body. She'd screamed, she recalled. She hadn't been aware of vampires, nor the danger just leaving her house posed her. The vampire (Elijah, apparently) had calmly and respectfully filled her in on all of the secrets the town Mystic Falls holds-secrets her friends had kept from her. Needless to say, not only was she upset, she was very, very angry. The feeling of betrayal would not leave be leaving anytime soon, she was sure._

" _Penny for your thoughts, Ms. Gilbert?" Elijah's smooth voice wrapped around her senses like silk, shaking her from her borderline murderous thoughts. He seemed to have understood where her thoughts had taken her, and she was thankful to have been shaken loose. The thoughts were unlike her persona, and it silently frightened her to wish something bad to happen to people she considered her family._

" _They lied to me," she whispered, her words carried by the warm draft that whistled throughout the house due to the broken and cracked crevices all over the manor._

" _They did," Elijah didn't seem sympathetic; however, he wasn't unkind. He had been more honest with her in one hour than everyone she considered important had in months. For that, she already felt as if she owed him._

" _Are you going to kill me?" she didn't dance around the obvious factors-she was important to Elena. Elena was the cause of his temporary death. Gabby dies, Elena's in pain. Ergo, Elijah could get a sliver of fairness, she figured._

" _Now why would I do that?" he didn't mock her; instead, he was truly curious as to what she thought he planned to do._

" _To hurt Elena," she said, matter of fact._

" _I don't want to hurt Elena," Elijah countered. She blinked in confusion, her eyes bleary and clouded from the tears she'd shed earlier._

" _What do you want, then? Why else would you take us?"_

" _I didn't," he said with a regretful sigh. "A vampire, by the name of Trevor, did. He was familiar with Katerina, back in the day. In fact, he's the reason she's a vampire," he said emotionlessly. "He thought by bringing me to the two of you, he would earn my forgiveness."_

" _Did he?" she wondered quietly._

" _What do you think?" he spoke with a cruel undertone, darkness danced in his eyes. She thinks that's what unnerved her about him: his eyes. They had the capability of being warm, welcoming, bright. They also had the capability to be as dark as a black hole, and suck the life out of someone like a succubus. That being said, it wasn't so easy to tell what he was thinking. He'd had a millennia to perfect his poker face. She wondered if he remembered what it felt like to smile._

" _What now?" she neglected to answer his rhetorical question, knowing he knew she knew of the ill fate that had befallen her kidnapper._

" _Well, first of all, your cooperation would be greatly appreciated, if you could do that for me," he said, not willing to share his plan just yet._

" _You think I'd be stupid enough to go against you?" she looked slightly insulted, though her tone indicated that she was merely very, very tired._

" _Your sister was," was all he said._

* * *

And that's where it all began.

* * *

 **Reviews from _Don't Wake Me Up_ :**

 **Guest #1: ;((((( I know I'm sorry lol**

 **XxMikealsonForeverxX: WHOO this took forever I'm sorry**

 **Mary VA: I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT but I hope you liked this better because I thought that sucked honestly**

 **Lucy Greenhill: thanks!**

 **surfgirl1: I have yet to decide honestly**

 **casualheroine: haha hope you liked this!**

 **angel9507: ...sorry? :D I hope you liked this, though!**

 **SaiyukiLover232: I finally did!**

 **emerald0319: haha...ha...I took forever sorry**

 **Lourdes08: thanks! I wasn't too fond of it so I replaced it with this, and this will transition it better into the present time I think**

 **mjap1: sorry...haha**

 **Guest #2:** **I remember your reviews on Kol honestly and it always amused me. I'm sorry if you don't like how I write my story or where I take it. But I mean...it's my story. I don't know what I'm gonna do yet so...yeah. I do hope you stick around though, to see the improvements.**

 **ILovIceCream97: I'm sorry this took so long! I hope you liked it though!**

 **Skyeward MusicLover: well here it is!**

 **bug813: whelp here it is! Hope you liked it!**


	2. A 1,000 Year Old Vampire

**A/N: Ayyyyyyeee...long time no see? If this has a lot of mistakes, I apologize. This was edited my me, myself and I and I am very lazy :D In case any of you were wondering, my chapters are very rarely ever this short. I plan the future chapters to be much longer. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the TVD or TO characters, plot lines, etc.**

 **Heart Strings  
Chapter 1: A 1,000 Year Old Vampire**

* * *

 **"If you tell a big enough lie and tell it frequently enough, it will be believed,"  
-** **Adolf Hitler**

* * *

 **Songs:  
**

 **Bebe Rexha-Monster Under My Bed**

* * *

Gabby decidedly liked Elijah. He was incredibly intellectual, funny, and a great conversationalist. It didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes.

"So you can't like, read my mind, can you?" she asked interestedly as she dug into her plate of pancakes. Elijah watched keenly, one hand in his pocket and another cradling a mug of coffee on the table as he leant back in his chair.

"No," his mouth was twisted with a smirk, his dark eyes drinking her in.

"Do you sleep in a coffin?" she wondered.

"No," he repeated.

"Garlic?"

"Harmless."

"Crosses?"

"Myth."

"Holy water?"

"Myth."

"My whole life has been a lie," she grumbled. "You'll probably tell me you don't drink blood, now."

"I do," his smirk widened.

"Uh huh. Do you drain them dry? And if you don't, do they turn?"

"That's not something you need to worry about, Miss Gilbert," he said pointedly. She stopped eating and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes, then," she shrugged, taking a sip of her water. He sighed and looked around.

"I do my best not to take unnecessary human lives. And in order to turn a human into a vampire, they have to have vampire blood in their system. Then, they have to die with said blood still in their system."

"Ew," Gabby scrunched up her features, glaring slightly at her plate of food that seemed a little less appetizing. "You couldn't wait to tell me until after I was done?"

"You insisted," he shrugged unhelpfully. She turned her glare onto him before she crossed her arms and leant back in her seat.

"So what happens now, huh?" she ran her tongue across her teeth, cupping her hands around the ceramic mug that had come with her coffee.

"Your sister," he drawled slowly, keeping a keen eye on her as he waited for her reaction, "is what you could say…a person of interest," he hedged. A look of horror crossed her face.

"Do not tell me my sister is a part of some underground, weird, supernatural crime ring. Do you even have those?" she scrunched her nose in confusion.

"Your sister is far from a criminal," he assured her. "I only wish to aid your sister. And, in return, request her assistance." Another weird look crossed her face.

"That sounds ominous," she took a sip of her drink. "What could my sister need a 1,000 year old vampire for, exactly?"

"Her life is danger," he noted. "And not the 'my-boyfriend-is-a-vampire' kind."

"What do you mean?" she frowned. "Elena, like, cries if she hurts a lady bug. So if she's pissed anyone off, I'm sure-"

"It is not her doing, I'm afraid. She's merely been dealt a cruel hand," he sighed. "The life of a doppelganger is not an easy one."

"What does that mean, exactly?" she questioned. "Doppelganger. I know you said that Katherine lady looked like Elena, but-"

"She _is_ Elena, in every essence of her being-their genetic makeup, down to every hair follicle, is exactly the same. Their only differences is personality and, of course, the way they think and feel, which is due to both their environment as a child and upbringing. Elena and Katerina are entirely different people, in that respect," he provided. "However, should you ever cross Katerina dressed as Elena and acting as her, I am afraid to tell you that you would have no chance of discerning the difference. You _have_ already met Katerina, I do believe."

Gabby blanched. "Wait, seriously? When?"

"Last night, I know for certain," he lifted his own mug to his mouth. "Elena had no plans of attending that party."

"That's why she was acting so weird," she breathed. "Trippy."

He quirked his lips. "Indeed."

Suddenly, her phone started blaring. She jumped and blushed at the judgmental gazes of the other patrons as she hurried to turn the ringer down and glanced at the screen. Her heart panged. She let the call end.

Elijah glanced at her phone as well.

"You haven't called anyone," he noticed.

"It's not like I have anyone to call," she said bitterly. "What could I possibly say? 'Hey, it's Gabby, AKA the-one-you-forgot-with-a-dangerous-vampire. No worries, though, he took me out for breakfast. Think you could pick me up sometime soon? I still have that bio homework to finish,'" her features twisted in distaste. "No thank you. I'd rather you just tell them I ran away. That would make it so much easier on me. It's not like I do my homework anyway, either."

"As interesting as it would be, I do believe your family needs you," he said in amusement. She scoffed.

"Yeah? What can they do with a 100 pound fifteen year old girl?" she questioned.

"You'd be surprised," he smirked dryly. "As trying-or useless-you can find family to be, family is always important."

"I was wondering why a 1,000 year old vampire would understand important family values, but I don't particularly feel like crying through what is no doubt a very sad story."

"A story for another time, then," he smiled at that moment. It was more polite than genuine, but she was struck once again by how blindingly attractive he was. _Nope. Vampire. Old, old vampire. Very bad._

He stood and gestured for her to do the same, waiting for her to step out first and allowing her to lead them out of the restaurant, with a guiding hand on the small of her back.

"I'm going to take you back to your family now," he told her quietly, ignoring her whine of protest, "and we're going to pretend this never happened. You woke up ten minutes away from your house in the park, with no recollection of how you got there, or how you got those clothes. You don't know about the supernatural, and you don't know me. Am I understood?"

She winced at his warning tone. "Yes sir."

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Lourdes08: Why thank you!  
**

 **HPuni101: Thank you very much, dear :)**

 **Guest: I'm taking that as a pun, lol :) thank you!**

 **RHatch89: ayyyyeeee...thank you! :)**

 **Phoenix: Thank you! 3rd times the charm (I hope)**

 **Shadowed Scribblings: I shall! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **GoingClassic: I can't wait for you to find out what happens lol :) Thanks for reviewing!  
**

 **ThePhantomismyLove: Only took me half a year...hehe...thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest #1: is 'ooohhh' good? If so, thank you very much! :D**

* * *

 **A/N: lol when you haven't updated anything in so long there's nothing in your Docs. Anyways, sorry this took so long, but please lemme know what you thought and how you think I should proceed! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter!**


	3. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

**A/N: Well at least this one didn't take me four months to crank out :D Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO. Any and all mistakes are mine!**

 **Heart Strings  
Chapter 2: Stupid, Stupid, Stupid**

* * *

 **"I hate witches. Humans had the right idea, burning them at the stake,"  
Charlaine Harris, _Dead to the World_**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Willy Moon-Railroad Track [end]**

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Gabby muttered to herself as she walked along the road, kicking at the loose gravel. "Stupid sister, stupid friends, stupid, stupid, stupid..."

True to his word, Elijah had safely placed her ten minutes from her house in an empty park and reminded her of the tight "regulations" he'd put her under until he could reveal himself. He'd said he'd be in touch soon, but to not mention or look for him. By the time he'd left, all Gabby wanted was to roll into her bed and pretend her sister hadn't forgotten her with a ravenous, cruel vampire (at least, in their eyes).

"Fool proof plan, Elena. How ever did it go wrong?" she continued to mutter to herself, scowling at her feet. "A for effort, and all that. God, how stupid are you, sis. Not just one vampire, but two. Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

"Y'know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity," a voice quipped from behind her. She jumped about a mile in the air and whipped around, glaring at the person who'd deemed herself important enough to interrupt her blame game.

"Some say it's a sign of genius. Can I help you?" she said rudely. A short, black woman stood behind her, looking absolutely serene.

"No," the woman replied airily. "But I can help you." Gabby snorted.

"Oh yeah, how's that? 'Cause unless you've got a time machine, you can't help me, sister," the brunette shook her head.

"Not a time machine. But I hardly think you need one. You know, you could your situation to your advantage," the woman advised wisely.

"What situation?" Gabby asked, hoping the woman hadn't heard her muttering about vampires. Oh, that'd be a mess. Elijah would kill her.

"Don't play the fool, Gabriella. You've been taken for one long enough," the woman said strongly, taking long strides to stand in front of the teen. She reached a hand to the girl's head, for what Gabby didn't know, but she'd didn't really want to.

"Bippidi-bobbidi-back the fuck up, lady," Gabby growled, slapping her wrist away before it could connect with her forehead. The woman did take a step back, but she looked more amused than threatened.

"I only wished to show you something. To further your enlightenment," she stated.

"How you gonna do that, lady? Paint my head and call me Simba?" Gabby argued.

"I'm a witch," the lady revealed. Raising a brow, Gabby really wasn't surprised as she took in the lady's getup. Crazy patterns adorned the layers of colorful clothing, the main theme being blue and purple. The lady looked like she'd been pulled straight out of Halloween Town.

"Look lady, I don't know what you're smoking, but I've had enough enlightenment today. Hasta la vista," Gabby turned to honestly sprint away from this woman (who tries to feel up a stranger's forehead? She didn't care if the lady was a witch or not, personal space!) before she felt a strong, cold grasp on her forearm. She gasped at the pain of the woman's grip, finding a surprising amount of strength in the woman's skinny bones as the lady muttered something in another language ( _latin?_ ). A sharp, stabbing feeling attacked the back of her skull, making her whimper as she lost her footing. Without her permission, her eyelids flutter as she was pulled into _something_.

* * *

 _"Again," a male, British voice commanded as Gabby watched a young, black woman in a period dress wring her hands, standing in front of a large tomb. The book was easily the size of Gabby's upper body, the binding made of leather with dusty edges and well preserved pages of a thick type of paper-parchment._

 _"I can't," the woman moaned, her hands and face red as tendrils of curls escaped the cloth over her head. She looked like a maid in the 1800s._

 _"If you don't succeed, you can consider our agreement null and void. Again," the man stepped into view and Gabby had to catch her breath._

 _He looked strikingly like Elijah. He was tall, with dark hair and broad shoulders. He had cunning eyes, not unlike Elijah, but this man seemed a little more...deranged. He made Gabby nervous._

* * *

A loud gasp escaped her lungs as her body jolted, trying to catch herself as she fell out of the woman's grasp. Her knees hit the ground, the pebbles digging into her skin roughly. The woman behind her stood calmly, as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell was that?" Gabby struggled, snapping her head around to look at the woman.

"A memory," the woman said darkly.

"How the hell was that a memory? You're, like, fifty, not over a hundred years old."

"A story for another time," the woman said mysteriously. Gabby rolled her eyes, completely unimpressed as she regained her footing. "Listen, Gandalf, I've had about enough of your abracadabra shiz and I've had enough of the whole Dracula thing. All I want is to go home, and sleep," Gabby snarled. "So why don't you take your magical memories and shove them up someone else's ass, okay?"

"The man," the lady said without any deterrence. "Did you see him?"

"Yeah," Gabby brushed the dirt off her knees. "Are you gonna give me the whole Star Wars spiel and tell me he's my father or some shit? Because other than that I don't see how this would concern me, considering that was, like, two hundred years ago."

"Vampires can't procreate," the woman dismissed. "The man's name is Kol Mikaelson. And you're going to help me find him."

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest #1: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far :D**

 **RHatch89: Thank you :)**

 **Rainy-Round: I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

 **NatalieLynn: Thank you! Here you go :P (sorry it took so long)**

 **A/N: Holy shit this is short, but if y'all could give me, like, ten reviews, I'll update again today... ;)**


	4. Hazel

**A/N: I only got four reviews on the last chapter, which was a little disheartening but lol all these chapters are so short so I get it. Next chapter will pick everything up! Please review and happy reading! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO. Any and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

 **Heart Strings  
Chapter 3: Hazel**

* * *

 **"Having a heart that's three sizes too small must be really convenient for business,"  
** **-Naima Simone, Beauty and the Bachelor**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Lorde-Everybody Wants To Rule The World [beginning]**

 **Banks-Beggin For Thread [Gabby and Elena]**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"The man's name is Kol Mikaelson. And you're going to help me find him."_

"How do I do that, exactly?" Gabby sassed, glaring at the woman. "You're the one with the witchy voodoo. I've never even heard of that man." The woman smiled knowingly. "But he looks familiar, no?" she said knowingly. Gabby took a pause, but her brain refused to connect Elijah with that man; the brief _seconds_ she saw him-Kol-she'd immediately sensed the layers of insanity simmering under the surface of his calm facade.

"They're brothers," the woman supplied. "Have been for 1,000 years, will be for the next 1,000 years. The Original Family has stood together for a very long time, Gabriella."

"Yeah, I'm getting that," she muttered. "What-exactly-does this have to do with me, again?" The woman smiled and circled her.

"You'll see you're in a very unique position, Gabriella Gilbert," she said, making Gabby bristle and snap, "It's Gabby, okay? G-A-B-B-Y. Shouldn't be that hard to comprehend even for someone as dimwitted as you. I already told you, _I've never met that man before in my life_."

"Of course you haven't, he hasn't been awake for years," the lady waved her hand as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Gabby opened her mouth to respond, confused. "What do you mean awake?"

"I see Elijah didn't get that far," the woman sighed. "Can't say I'm surprised, though. A secretive bunch, that family," she said bitterly.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Gabby gave the woman a strange look. "Why do you think I'd be able to help you find him?" she questioned.

"As I was saying earlier," the woman gave her a stern look, giving Gabby the very strong urge to stick her tongue out. "Your position is as beneficial as it is rare. The sister of the doppelganger. You might not realize it, but with your close confidence with Elijah makes you a powerful player."

"Listen lady, I talked to him for all of two hours. He just told me to keep my mouth shut, which I have zero problem doing," Gabby said defensively.

"You will see, my child. For now, you're going to do as he instructed. Remember, tell your sister nothing," she said ominously, before turning to leave.

"Wait," Gabby started forward. "What's your name?"

The woman looked back. "Hazel. My name is Hazel."

* * *

"Gabby?!" a hysterical screech reached Gabby's ears, making wince. Quickly, she put on her doe eyes and heavy pout, trying to look as confused as possible.

"E-Elena?" she stuttered questioningly. Her sister came into view, red, bloodshot eyes and a runny nose displayed on her nose. Gabby felt a stab of sympathy for her sister and decided that maybe it wasn't _her_ fault they'd forgotten her. She'd been on the other side of the house. But she fully held Damon and Stefan responsible. They had fucking vampire hearing, okay? They should've been able to hear her puny heartbeat miles away.

"Oh thank God," Elena was visibly shaking as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl. Gabby savored the feeling of her sister's hug, falling into her shoulder.

"I-I don't know what happened," she muttered into her sister's ear. "I-I woke up at the old park. I don't know where my dress went, El, I'm so confused. Why are you crying?" Elena pulled back, brushing the stray tears from her face as she fluffed her sister's hair and looked over her form, searching for any injuries, Elena knew.

"Gabby," Stefan appeared from the kitchen, a worried look on his face. "Hey, are you okay?" She fought the anger building in her chest, knowing Elijah (and the crazy witch lady) would kill her if she let slip she was aware of what had happened.

"Yeah," Gabby said, keeping up with the confused look. "Is everyone okay? Why's Elena crying?"

"I was worried," Elena answered thickly, smiling gently as she stroked her sister's cheek. "Everyone's okay, I swear. I'm just so glad you're okay," Elena sniffled and tugged her into another hug, Gabby letting the older girl practically squeeze the life out of her.

"See?" Damon appeared from behind his brother, mostly talking to his fellow vampire as they watched the two girls embrace. "What'd I say? Perfectly fine and none the wiser."

"I'm not sure about that," Stefan muttered back. "Her heart jumped when she saw me."

"She thinks you're cute, Stefan. She's a teenage girl. Of course her heart jumped," Damon rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't like that," Stefan countered.

"What was it like, then?" Damon returned.

"I don't know," Stefan murmured. "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **RHatch89: Thank you :)**

 **1508: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **NatalieLynn: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one, even though it was short :/**

 **Lourdes08: Thank you! I hope you liked this one too :D**

 **A/N: Short again, I know :/ but it's about to pick up, so be prepared. ;) Elijah _will_ return next chapter!**


	5. Respecting Elders

**A/N: FYI there's a tiny Gossip Girl spoiler in here so heads up**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO. Also, any and all mistakes are mine.**

 **Heart Strings  
Chapter 4: Respecting Elders**

* * *

 **"Vampires. Honestly, they're like children sometimes,"  
-Richelle Mead, Succubus Blues**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Chainsmokers ft. Daya-Don't Let Me Down [Elena and Gabby]**

* * *

Days for Gabby passed without incident, the witch-bitch Hazel and Elijah alike didn't appear in the next week to come. Biding her time until she would be of use to the original, she heeded his words and pretended to be none the wiser. Gabby watched her sister and friends with a newfound perception. She'd never realized the amount of bullshit everyone fed her: her sister would disappear for hours on end, almost always accompanied by Damon or Stefan.

She'd also noticed the unusual amount of attention Stefan had begun paying attention to her. Anytime one of her friends or Elena was deceiving her, Stefan would watch with a keen interest and Gabby would bet all she had he was listening to her heartbeat. She found herself growing annoyed with his scrutiny (although days ago she would have blushed at the thought of him watching her) and resolved to confront him. She knew Elijah wouldn't be happy if Stefan became aware of her knowledge and to be frankly honest, she was much more scared of Elijah than Stefan, no matter the amount of kindness or sincerity he showed her. He was 1,000 years old, and she sure as hell planned on respecting her goddamn elders.

"Stefan!" Gabby hopped the last two steps, nearly barreling into the man before righting herself. He gave her an amused, distracted grin.

"Gabby," he greeted, though his eyes gave the door a quick glance. He looked like he was in a hurry. "What's up?"

"Little question," she told him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the living room. He followed without protest, though he looked confused when she turned back to him.

"Can it wait?" he gave the door a surreptitious look.

"Not really," she shrugged, folding her legs under herself on the couch. "You got somewhere to be?" He grimaced and stood for a moment before joining her on the couch.

"Not exactly. What was your question?"

"What's up with you?" she asked innocently. His eyebrows raised in question. "I don't know what you mean," he said. _Oh really_ , she snorted to herself. _Whatever you say Stef._

"It's not just you," she went the safe route. "Everyone's been really on edge around me lately. Does it have to do with the other day, when I woke up in the park? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, Gabby, no," he shook his head and grabbed her hand in concern. "I'm sorry if we made you feel that way. We've just been worried about you." Gabby gave him a smile and leaned in to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her, smoothing his hand up her back. "Are you sure you don't remember how you got there?" he asked hesitantly. She shook her head as she snuggled further into his chest. _Vampire or not, he's hot. And he smells good_ , Gabby thought as she discreetly took a large breath.

"Not a thing," she confirmed. "Are you sure everyone's okay, though?" Stefan pulled back a little to give her a smile. "Of course. Now, c'mere," he pulled her back into the hug and squeezed her tight. "I have to go see Bonnie, but I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay," she hummed pleasantly, giving his cheek a peck as they stood. She walked into the kitchen as he left, not noticing the suspicious look he gave her as she passed.

After Stefan left, Gabby grabbed a glass of water and a bowl of popcorn, determined to finish her re-boot of Gossip Girl. She'd just finished the episode where Carter left Serena, and she'd nearly sobbed.

"Gabriella," the stoic baritone belonging to a certain vampire Gabby was beginning to think had forgotten about her made her jump with a yelp. Her bowl of grapes spilled all over her wooden floor. Instead of paying attention to the human-eating vampire, she groaned at the display of her snack.

"Are you kidding me?" she glared at Elijah who stood in the corner of her room with a blank look as he stared at her in bemusement. "Look at what you made me do!" she pointed at the evidence on her floor. He gave it a cursory glance before pursing his lips at her.

"I do apologize," Gabby narrowed her eyes at him as his deadpan statement.

"Yeah, you better be," she muttered without any heat, bending down to collect the fruit strewn across her floor.

"Here I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me," she told him. He stepped further into the room.

"It would be a shame to forget a beauty and wit such as those you possess," he said smoothly, making her jaw drop slightly. _Is he hitting on me?_ she asked herself silently as she blushed at his words.

"Alright, Mr. Vampire," she began as she stood with the grapes gathered in its original bowl. "What can I do for you?"

"I heard your conversation with Stefan Salvatore," he told her as she leaned against the wall behind her, directly across from him. She winced. "Vampire hearing is really efficient, huh?" she muttered to herself.

"Indeed it is," he answered unnecessarily. She sighed. "What about it?" she asked, referring to his mention of her conversation.

"He's suspicious," he tilted his head. "You're quite perceptive for picking up on it, young one. So far, he has no ground to go on in relation to your 'odd awakening in the playground'."

"That's a good thing, right?" she checked nervously. She really wanted to keep her heart. He smiled serenely.

"Yes, dear. You've done well," he said comfortingly. She smiled back hesitantly.

"I'm afraid I need your assistance," he said, making her furrow her brows. "What is it?" she asked, knowing it wouldn't be wise to walk straight into a deal, even if it was with someone as ethical as Elijah seemed to be. Not that it would do her much good anyhow, he could always just make her do whatever he said.

"I need something of Elena's," he told her. "A picture, a brush, anything she possesses that I could borrow for a while." She nodded slowly. "Um, okay, but why?" she asked as she left her room, beckoning him to follow her. He did, and told her on their way to Elena's room, "I need to find her."

"Why?" she glanced over her shoulder as she entered her elder sister's room. "Is she okay?"

"I certainly hope so," he said under his breath, out of reach of her human ears as she took a picture frame off her sister's desk and handed it to him. He gave it a short glance, finding Elena in a cheer outfit as she posed with her pom poms.

"I'll return this to you as soon as possible," he took it gently. She nodded, not doubting him. She followed him down the stairs, asking absentmindedly, "how did you get in the house?" She turned to face him. "I remember you telling me you couldn't enter without permission."

"I spoke to your aunt earlier," he said indifferently. "Jenna, was it?"

Gabby nodded automatically, "Yeah, Aunt Jenna's pretty great. And I'd really like to keep her," she hinted to him, making him smile in amusement.

"No worries, little one. I have every intention of keeping everyone you know alive," he told her seriously as they reached the door. She nodded and blew out a breath, giving him a slightly worried smile.

"Elena is okay, right?" she asked. "'Cause I know I'm still kind of angry with her for keeping me in the dark, but she is my sister. I love her," she said strongly. "I need her to be okay."

"I understand," he sighed, and then looked her in the eye. "You have my word, Gabriella, I will take any and every step in assuring her safety."

"I'll hold you to that, Elijah," she told him.

"I'm sure you will," he replied.

* * *

"Elena?" Gabby stood in the doorway of her sister's room. Elijah had slipped in not too long ago when the house was still empty save for Gabby and told her Stefan was locked in the tomb with Katherine, but that he was doing everything he could to get him out and not to worry. He'd also returned the picture of Elena. Gabby figured now would be the time she should comfort her sister.

Elena turned, trying to wipe the tears from her face as she glanced at her younger sister.

"Hi, sis," she greeted, her nose sounding nasally. "What's up?"

"I heard you crying," Gabby said softly. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Elena tried and failed to smile, her lips wobbly. Gabby's heart clenched and she stepped into the room, taking her sister into her arms.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just stressed," Elena told her as she hugged her back, and Gabby had to give her props for her acting skills.

"About what?" Gabby asked worriedly, brushing her hand through her sister's long, beautiful hair.

"The usual," Elena sniffled with a bitter chuckle. Gabby gave her a squeeze. The sisters stayed in that position for a long time.

"Hey, El?" she started.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Gabby told her sister as warmly as possible. She could feel Elena's smile against her shoulder.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: I have absolutely no intention of letting Gabby be compelled to forget. I think as the last one in her social circle to be brought in, everyone will be relieved they won't have to tip-toe around her. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **HPuni101: Oh, that's okay! And I'm glad you like how Gabby interacts with the other characters and I look forward to venturing into Gabby's connection to the supernatural. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **NatalieLynn: Thank you! I always feel bad about putting out short chapters, regardless if they're eventful or not, but I'm glad you liked them. And oh jeez the last two tries of rewriting this are so embarrassing! Hopefully third time's the charm, right? Thank you so much for your kind words! I hope you liked this chapter!  
**

 **RHatch89: Thank you! :)**

 **A/N: Nothing like some sisterly love, huh? This is still not as long as I would have liked, but with Gabby still "out of the loop" not much I can put her in. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought or if there's anything you'd like to see in the future!**


	6. Unwanted Magic

**A/N: I am on a roll you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO. Any and all mistakes are mine!**

 **Heart Strings  
Chapter 5: Unwanted Magic**

* * *

 **"Trusting is hard. Knowing who to trust, even harder,"  
-Maria V. Snyder, Poison Study**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Sir Sly-Gold [Gabby and Hazel]**

* * *

"Really?" Elena shrieked as she threw popcorn at the TV. "I completely forgot he did that!"

"I know, right?" Gabby scowled in agreement, "who the hell would leave Serena?"

"No one in their right mind," Elena scoffed. "Why would she _let_ him go? Ugh, this is why I don't watch TV anymore. It's too upsetting."

"Amen, sister," Gabby sighed as she turned off her TV. When Elena had found out Gabby had continued their reboot of Gossip Girl alone, she demanded they watch all the episodes she missed. So Gabby got to go through the pain of watching Serena and Carter break up again.

"Only couple that was spot on, besides Chuck and Blair," Elena told her. "So tired of Dan, honestly."

"Penn Badgley is cute, but Dan..." Gabby shook her head with a disappointed sigh as there was a knock on the door. They turned their heads in synchronization as the door opened, Jeremy popping his head around the door jamb.

"Elena, Bonnie's here to talk about that-" he subconsciously flicked his gaze to his younger sister's curious gaze.

"Right," Elena interrupted, swinging the blanket off her legs as she turned to Gabby.

"Hey," Elena took her hand, smiling. "I'm glad we were able to catch up. I feel much better."

"Me too, El," Gabby kissed her sister on the cheek and squeezed her hand as she stood. "Jeremy, feel like watching some TLC with your little sister?"

"Sorry, sis," Jeremy smiled apologetically. "But even if I wasn't busy, you'd have to tie me to a chair to get me to watch that garbage."

"How dare you?" Gabby gasped in indignation. "I'll have you know, E! News is the only garbage on my TV, sir. Don't you dare insult Say Yes to the Dress."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and left, barely missing the handful of popcorn at his head.

"You remind me of him," Gabby jumped with a barely concealed shriek at the voice that came from the corner of her room. Whipping her head around, she met the eyes of Hazel.

"Really?" she huffed. "A little warning would be nice." The witch quirked an eyebrow in disinterest.

"And if you're talking about the crazy vampire mentor from that memory-sharing thing, I'm going to take offense. He looks like the type of guy that kicks puppies. No thank you."

"His name is Kol," the witch ignored Gabby's sharp tone. "And the bickering between you and your brother reminds me of him and his siblings."

"That's fascinating," Gabby said dully, earning a sharp glare. "What do you want?"

"It won't be long now until Klaus gets here," Hazel told her. "You need to be prepared when he does."

"Prepared for what? For him to slit my throat? Already there, sister," Gabby grimaced.

"Elijah won't let him do that," Hazel rolled her eyes. "And unless you piss him off, he won't feel the need to."

"Then what do I need to know?" Gabby asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Magic," the witch said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Magic. Right. Because that's something I have," Gabby said slowly. "Your village called. They want their idiot back."

"Very funny," the witch gave her a look. "You better hope my village never calls on you, Gabriella Gilbert. New Orleans is a dangerous place." _New Orleans_ , Gabby filed that in her mind.

"And obviously, you don't have magic," the woman rolled her eyes and produced a necklace. "But this does." Gabby finally stood from her bed and inspected it, before flicking her gaze back to the woman, unimpressed. "This looks like something out of _Twitches_. Do you have any originality?" she commented. The necklace itself was pretty, with a crescent moon painted dark blue placed under a sun with a cerulean blue center. It was a pretty necklace, but far from Gabby's type.

"I'm guessing you want me to wear that," Gabby grimaced.

"Yes," Hazel said with cold satisfaction as she smirked at the girl's discomfort.

"Why do I have to do anything you say?" Gabby crossed her arms over her chest. Without even a second passing, Gabby began to choke as her air was restricted. Glancing down at her own necklace, she found it wrapped tightly around the column of her own throat, choking her. She gave the witch a wide eyed look as she gasped for air, her knees becoming weak as black dots appeared in her vision. She reached her arms out desperately as she fell to her knees, slapping the woman's legs. It felt like an hour passed before she could breathe again. The sudden inhale of air hurt her throat, but she greedily sucked it in her lungs.

"Are you crazy?" she croaked, her hand on her throat as she ripped off her necklace. Hazel didn't respond, merely reached down. Gabby winced and attempted to move out of her grasp. She grabbed a fistful of the young girl's hair in order to prevent her from moving, extracting a whimper.

She draped the necklace across her collarbone, the pendant sneaking out of her top.

"I will do whatever it takes, Gabriella," the witch said, meeting her eyes. "At whatever cost. Do not test me."

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **HPuni101: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

 **RHatch89: Thank you :)**

 **A/N: These are all really short but at least they're coming out fast, huh? Please review and let me know what you thought or if there's anything you'd like to see!**


	7. Hello, Darling

**A/N: Well at least this didn't take like two years. :P Please review and let me know what you thought!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO, or any of its characters! As always, any and all mistakes are mine!**

 **Heart Strings  
Chapter 6: Hello, Darling**

* * *

 **"The best way to keep a secret is to pretend there isn't one,"  
-Margaret Atwood, The Blind Assassin**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Miley Cyrus-Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High (cover) [end]**

* * *

After her ominous words, Hazel vanished-yes, _literally_ vanished-right before her eyes. Lingering in the back of her mind, Gabby could still feel the strain of the chains she had felt cutting into her neck. The pendant weighed unbearably on her mind, the power it wielded making her incredibly uncomfortable. It felt unnaturally warm against her skin, making her all too aware of it. She was too afraid to take it off.

Jogging down the stairs, she decided to head to the Mystic Grille. She heard her siblings' voices along with another-Bonnie. She paused momentarily, remembering Elijah's brief mention of her-she was a _witch_. She stole her breath-if she face Damon and Stefan, _vampires_ , she could handle her friend who just so happened to be a witch.

She heard the talking come to a stop as she purposely stomped a little down the hallway-she didn't everyone else worrying she overheard something, now did she?-and past her sister's room.

"Hiya, Bonnie," Gabby grinned kindly at the older girl who was leaving Elena's room. Bonnie looked surprised for a fraction of a second before smiling back, her eyes moving distractedly down her neck.

"Hey, Gabby. Where'd you get that?" she asked, instinctively moving her hand towards the necklace. Gabby panicked and beat her to it, clutching the pendant to her chest.

"Oh, this old thing?" she scoffed, praying that Bonnie couldn't hear her heartbeat the same way Stefan and Damon could. "An old friend gave it to me," she described vaguely, curious as to Bonnie's interest in it. "Why do you ask?" she questioned discreetly, hoping that Bonnie couldn't somehow sense the magic in it.

"It's gorgeous," Bonnie smiled awkwardly, glancing back up at Gabby suspiciously. "I'll have to borrow it sometime."

"Of course," Gabby replied. _Hell to the no, sister._ "Where are you heading to?"

"Just to get some coffee," Bonnie answered. "You want some?"

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm heading to the Grille," she declined. "But I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Sure," Bonnie said as Gabby hurried down the stairs. "Have fun!" she called. Gabby waved a hand back distractedly in acknowledgement as she grabbed her purse and jacket. Rushing out the door, she sighed before making her way to the Grille.

* * *

At the Grille, she sat in the corner of the establishment and watched as her Aunt Jenna and Mr. Saltzman had a short conversation, and Tyler and Caroline leaving together. She kept her nose in her book, investing her attention in the story.

"Hi," a tall, blonde woman approached her table hesitantly. Gabby glanced up and gave her a curious smile.

"Hello," she replied carefully, dog-earing her page as she closed her book to give the woman her attention. The woman took that as an invitation, taking the seat across from her.

"I'm Jules," she introduced, holding out a hand. Gabby shook it strongly, raising her eyebrows slightly at the grip the woman had on her.

"Gabby," she said in return.

"Gabby," the woman smiled warmly, releasing her hand. "I just wanted to tell you that that is such a beautiful necklace." Gabby's hand automatically flew to the pendant, clutching it tightly.

"Oh, thank you!" she smiled in response.

"Where did you get it?" Jules tilted her head innocently, although Gabby didn't miss the tension rolling off the woman.

"It was a gift from a friend," Gabby said tersely. "I don't know where she got it from."

"Oh, cool," Jules smiled back, the lull in conversation making the air awkward. Thankfully, Gabby's phone buzzed with a text. Giving the woman a short smile she pulled it out, her grin falling short as she read the text.

 _Leave that woman, now. Come home.  
_ _-E_

She immediately knew who the text was from. She glanced up to the woman nervously but put her phone away and decided to follow Elijah's orders.

"Sorry to cut this short-" _not_ , she snorted to herself as she gathered her things, "but I've gotta head home for dinner. It was nice talking to you."

"You too," Jules smiled back, standing as well. As she left, Gabby chanced a glance at Damon and Mr. Saltzman at the bar.

* * *

Elena jogged down the stairs just as the front door opened. The two sisters shared a small grin as they turned to their aunt kneeling on the floor in front of the hallway closet. The door was open, boxes overflowing with papers and packages.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elena asked as they both approached her.

"Perfect timing," Jenna answered, handing Elena a box. Elena fumbled with it for a few seconds, glancing into it and asking, "What is this stuff?"

"Your mom's piles from the historical society," Jenna answered as she leafed through papers on the ground. Gabby peered curiously into the box Elena was holding, sharing a shrug with her older sister. "I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood," Jenna continued as she grabbed another box.

"And by roped," Jenna said in a louder voice as she stood as she closed the door, "I mean very excited to participate."

Elena gasped and Gabby froze as they caught sight of Elijah behind the door. He smiled calmly, easily saying, "Hey, I'm Elijah."

Jenna placed her box on the table, turning and taking Elena's as well.

"Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls," Jenna informed them as Elijah sauntered forward.

"It's a pleasure," Elijah held out a hand as he stood in front of Elena. Elena glanced at it warily before shaking it.

"So, you know, you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car," Jenna chattered on as Elijah offered the hand to Gabby, a silent warning in his eyes- _play along_.

She took it without hesitation, giving him what she hoped was a clueless smile. She could feel the apprehension rolling off Elena as he dropped her hand.

"Or I can pick it up tomorrow," Elijah offered, although his tone told all three of them he would do exactly that.

"Also a good plan," Jenna agreed.

"Well thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna," Elijah said pointedly, glancing at Elena purposely as he followed Jenna to the door. "And Elena," the girl he mentioned jumped slightly, turning to fave him as he paused behind her. "I hope to see you again sometime soon." He gave her a meaningful look before nodding to Gabby as he left.

"Thanks for you help, Jenna," Elijah said as the door opened.

"Anytime," Jenna replied as Elena headed to the stairs, racing up them once the door closed. Gabby watched her go in faux-confusion, deciding to wait for Elijah's orders.

Elena knocked on Jeremy's door hurriedly, hand reaching for the knob before it was stopped by Elijah. Elena gasped and back up as he put a finger to his lips, shushing her. They both started as the door opened, Jeremy pulling his headphones off.

"What is it?" he asked as Elena ran a hand through her hair.

"Um," Elena scrambled for a lie, "Jenna was just asking me to get you to help with the boxes," she said breathlessly.

"Uh, yeah," Jeremy nodded, walking around her and down the stairs, passing Gabby, who stood in the hallway by the staircase. Elena watched him go before turning back to Elijah.

"That was a wise choice," he told her as she gave him a loathsome glare.

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat," Elijah replied lightly.

* * *

"Forgive the intrusion," Elijah told her as she closed the door. "I mean your family no harm."

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena approached him slowly as he sat on the window the seat.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken," he said calmly. At her questioning look, he continued. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of all the Originals but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. Word gets out that the doppelganger exists there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that," Elijah told her simply.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena retorted hesitantly.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse," he drawled.

"So what is your goal?" she asked.

"Klaus' obsessions have made him paranoid, he's a recluse," Elijah explained, "he trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?" Elena filled in.

"Not anymore," he said softly, shaking his head.

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Elena said knowingly. Elijah glanced away as Elena put the pieces together.

"So you're trying to use me," she stated, crossing her arms. "To draw him out."

"Well to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed," he gave her a sarcastic smile as he leaned his shoulder against the wall.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she tested him.

"Well if I wasn't being truthful all your family would be dead and I' d be taking you to Klaus right now," he shrugged. "Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Elena questioned as he stood.

"Do nothing," Elijah ordered. "Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting. Then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out together and I shall make certain that your friends remain unharmed," he said as he leafed through her things.

"And then what?" Elena demanded. Elijah faced her.

"Then I kill him," he said.

"Just like that?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Just like that," Elijah agreed. "I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal I keep a deal."

"How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe?" she asked, thinking this sounded too good to be true.

"You know I noticed you have a friend, Bonnie, is it?" Elijah said knowingly. "She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts."

"You know witches," Elena nodded to herself and crossed her arms.

"Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you." Elena's breath caught as he shorted the distance between them.

"So do we have a deal?" Elijah asked. Elena steeled herself.

"I need you to do one more thing for me," Elena told him. He gave her an amused look.

"We're negotiating?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

"You did well," Elijah voiced himself, making Gabby jump a mile in the air. She glared at him as she righted herself, having nearly fallen off her bed.

"Thanks," she grumbled. "Although you could give a girl a little warning. How was your talk with Elena?"

"Eventful," Elijah replied, venturing further into her room, having entered through her window. "But we each got what we wanted. Your friend Stefan is no longer trapped in the tomb."

"And Katherine?" she raised her eyebrows in question. She didn't think Elijah would let her go, considering the disdain that dripped from his voice when he talked about her.

"I compelled her to stay," he replied, confirming her train of thought.

"Cool," she said approvingly. "Another Original perk?" He hummed in answer, nodding as his eyes focused on her necklace.

"What a lovely piece of jewelry," he muttered, making her groan. He raised his eyebrows. "Something wrong?"

"All damn day," she said to herself. "First Bonnie, then that lady Jules, now you. It's just a necklace!"

"We are all supernatural creatures," Elijah informed her. "We can feel the magic. But I'm more curious as to how it came into your possession."

"Wait-supernatural creatures?" she asked. "What the hell was the lady at the bar? A fairy?"

"Werewolf," Elijah supplied, stepping forward and taking the pendant in his hand. Meanwhile, Gabby completely ignored his actions and gasped. "A werewolf? Like, legit, howl at the moon, allergic to wolfsbane?"

"One and the same," he replied, frowning as he thumbed the lapis lazuli in the middle of the sun.

"Cool," she breathed.

"Indeed," he muttered distractedly, looking her in the eye. " _Where_ did you get this, Gabriella?"

"Uh," she hesitated, unsure how to answer. On one hand, Elijah was kind of one of the oldest vampires in the world, but on the other hand Hazel had nearly strangled her death.

"Why?" she deflected.

"Because it is a very powerful piece and I am very concerned to see it hanging around your pretty little neck," he answered impatiently, giving himself a few seconds to enjoy her flush before quirking his eyebrows demandingly.

"Promise you won't freak out?" she nearly squeaked as his hand subconsciously caressed her collarbone. She decided she would tell him, consequences be damned: the man had been plenty honest with her, and besides, it's not like Hazel said she _couldn't_ tell Elijah.

"I promise I will not 'freak out'," he sighed.

"Okay, so," Gabby took a deep breath. "There's this witch Hazel and she's kind of crazy-meaning she's like psycho because I swear she tried to strangle me with my own necklace-and she's like obsessed with your brother that looks _exactly_ like you and she thinks that I can somehow help her get him back?" she finished, flinching as she saw his face grow steadily darker.

" _Kol_ ," he swore silently to himself, letting go of her and dragging his hand down his face. "He always favored his witches."

"Uh, yeah," she nodded awkwardly, rocking on her heels. "So, like, what do you want me to do?"

"For now, nothing," he sighed and nodded to her bed. "Sleep, Gabriella. I will be back tomorrow." She blinked and he was gone. Muttering to herself, she turned out the lights and climbed into bed, falling into a fitful sleep.

 _She frowned at the darkness that seemed to stretch on forever. Every which way she looked, it was a never ending stretch of pitch black. She turned around and around in confusion, wondering where she was._

 _"Hello, darling."_

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **NatalieLynn: I could tell you, but that would spoil the fun ;) It is very important to the story though, so you'll see! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Adhara Snow: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **A/N: Review and let me know what you thought! XOXO**


	8. Kol

**A/N: I'm posting this tiny lil thing because I will be gone for a week (going to the beach) and then when I get back, I get my wisdom teeth taken out, and then I start school, like, two weeks later. So yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO, just my characters. Any and all mistakes are mine!**

 **Heart Strings  
Chapter 7: Kol**

* * *

 **"Jerks aren't heartbreakers, they're just fools with great taste,"  
-Sarah Enchanted**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Imagine Dragons-Ready, Aim, Fire [Gabby]**

* * *

 _Gabby whirled around, hair flying into her face. Her hand flew to her chest, trying to calm its wild pulse. She narrowed her eyes. She was still alone._

 _"Here, darling," she jumped with a gasp and turned again, taking a step back when her nose met a sturdy, broad chest. Her eyes flew up, dread filling her body as she searched the man's features._

 _"Jesus Christ," she muttered to herself. The man grinned wickedly. "The name's Kol, actually."_

* * *

"Long night?" Gabby froze and turned in her seat, raising a hand to block the sun as she stared at the woman in front of her, giving her the stink-eye.

"You would know," she replied dryly. Hazel gave her a benevolent smile and took the seat across from her.

"He grows on you," the witch said.

"Like mold, I'm sure," Gabby scoffed and returned to her homework, jotting things down periodically from her text book. They sat in peace for a half hour, the tension stewing beneath their polite attitudes.

"I told Elijah," the teen spoke finally, not sparing the witch a glance. They were in public; she was counting on the older woman to have enough common sense to not attack a teenage girl out in the open.

"I never said you couldn't," Hazel shrugged. Gabby flicked her eyes up cautiously. "You're not mad?" she asked, finding it hard to believe. The witch had nearly killed her because she insulted her precious necklace.

"You're a very predictable girl, Gabriella," was all she said, making said teen huff.

"Well we can't all be freaky voodoo witch doctors," Gabby replied. "And I'm not stupid. The necklace somehow connects me to him. I can't say I'm overtly fond of this arrangement, Hazel."

"I don't expect you to be," Hazel retorted. "All you are, Gabriella Gilbert, is a vessel. When the time comes, you will provide your purpose. Until then, try not to antagonize him too much. He has anger issues."

* * *

 _"Why am I here?" Gabby bit out, slowly taking steps back. Kol followed her leisurely, a sarcastic smile on his face._ _"It should be I asking you that question, darling. This is my darkness, not yours," he said calmly. Gabby laughed nervously._

 _"What is 'here', exactly?" she asked, making him stop in his tracks. He looked thoughtful. "I don't quite know, to be honest," he answered, shrugging. "I've always referred to it as a sort of 'limbo'. My siblings and I see it differently."_

 _"Siblings," Gabby repeated faintly. "There's more than three of you?" From what Gabby knew, Klaus was the one who daggered all of his siblings, never having been under himself. So if it wasn't just Kol and Elijah, there had to be more._

 _Kol quirked his eyebrows. "You have me at a disadvantage, darling. You know me, I don't know you."_

 _"My name is Gabby. My sister is, uh-the doppelganger," she answered apprehensively. He frowned. "There's another one?" he asked, seeming disgusted. "Bloody hell," he muttered to himself. "Nik's gonna have a field day." He glanced at Gabby curiously._

 _"Have you met him yet?" Kol asked, his hands in his pockets. She furrowed her brows. "Who?"_

 _"Niklaus," Kol answered. "Well, that's his full name, anyway."_

 _"I can't say I've had the pleasure," she drawled._

 _"Shame," Kol agreed sarcastically. "Then how do you know me? Is it Rebekah? She's a bit of a chatterbox, as I'm sure you've noticed."_

 _"Elijah," she forced out. "I know Elijah." Kol's frown deepened. "Elijah's not known for going after pretty little things like you. Maybe my dear brother has finally cracked. He'd be so much more fun without that stick up his arse."_

 _"It's nothing like that," she shook her head hastily, making him raise his eyebrows. "Then what is it like, darling?"_

 _"He needs my sister to draw Klaus out," she told him._

 _Kol frowned again. "Why does he need to draw Niklaus out? Thick as thieves, those two," he said bitterly._

 _"To kill him."_

* * *

Elijah sat in the study of the Martins' home, his chin resting on threaded fingers as he thought. He'd drawn up a list of witches Kol had befriended, narrowing down those who wielded enough power to enchant the necklace that hung around Gabriella's neck. The pendant looked familiar, although due to his 1,000 years that didn't mean much. It was hard to pinpoint who could've made the damn thing; Kol's most frequent company were very powerful witches. He always enjoyed the hum of magic in the air when he was around them, he'd told Elijah a long time ago. It reminded him of when they were human, and he possessed magic of his own.

Kol's most prominent relationships were all in New Orleans, but witches swarmed just about every inch of the city. There was no telling who could've given the necklace to Gabriella without casting spells on it, but considering the dark magic that simmered in the object, Elijah didn't feel like risking it. He resigned to the fact that a witch had developed an interest in the young girl, and decided the matter could wait until after he avenged his family.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Unstoppably-demonic: I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger! Thanks for reviewing!  
**

 **RHatch89: Thanks for reviewing!**

 **zuleika126: That was the plan ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **NatalieLynn: Indeed! Hopefully this chapter gave you some insight to Elijah's thoughts on the necklace :) Elijah and Hazel are NOT on the same side ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest070699: **copies happy dance** I'm glad you love it, thank you so much for the support!**

 **Guest: Here you go :D**

 **Atlafan1286: Thanks! Hopefully you found Kol and Gabby interesting :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **A/N: YOU GUYSSSS all these reviews made me so happy and inspired me to crank this lil baby out before I went away. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and always please leave me a review :D**


	9. Show Me Your Teeth

**A/N: I'm so sorry for disappearing for so long but this is pretty long so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! xoxo**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD! I wanted to get this out to you guys as quickly as possible so it is not beta'd!**

 **Heart Strings  
Chapter 8: Show Me Your Teeth**

* * *

 **"The best lies about me are the ones I told,"  
-Patrick Rothfuss, _The Name of the Wind_**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Lady Gaga-Teeth [Gabby and Kol]**

 **Duffy-Rain On Your Parade [Caroline and Tyler] [Elena and Damon]**

 **Say Lou Lou-Stayin' Alive [Gabby and Caroline]**

 **Zella Day-East of Eden [End, Caroline/Gabby/Elena/Bonnie]**

* * *

 _"Ow!" Gabby shrieked and yanked her hair out of his grasp. She turned around sharply, glaring icy daggers._

 _Kol held his hands up with a roguish grin. "That wasn't me, love." Her left eye twitched._

 _"Of course it wasn't," she said through gritted teeth. She closed her eyes and went back to studying the week's vocab for English. This carried on for another four minutes until she felt Kol's gargantuan hand creeping up her thigh. She slapped it away fiercely without opening her eyes, already used to his advances. He leaned his head into the curve between her neck and shoulder, pouting against her skin._

 _She used all of her might to avoid clenching up and antagonizing him. She'd learned the hard way to let him play with her. Last time she slapped him, he snapped her neck and she woke up at 3 am with a crick in her neck that lasted the following days._

 _"I'm trying to study, Kol," she said, trying for patience._

 _"The only thing you should be studying is me," he mimed biting into her neck with his blunt, human teeth. She sighed through her nose and turned to face him, twisting her nose when she realized that Kol's long body was almost completely wrapped around hers._

 _He grinned darkly when they came face to face and pressed his nose next to hers, their foreheads pressed together._

 _"Hello," he growled seductively, his fingers curling into her side, strong enough to undoubtedly leave a bruise._

 _"Hi," she squeaked, leaning back from him until her back hit his legs. She was practically laying down on his lap now._

 _He followed her movements with amusement, his nose trailing up her body. As he reached her neck, he looked up, his features beginning to transform. Her breathing picked up and she closed her eyes as the veins crawled up his eyes. With a vicious grin that she missed, he attacked her neck, making her gasp in pain._

 _He pulled his legs up so he straddled her, his arms like bands around her body, with hers clutching his back as her legs braced against his hips._

 _He leisurely pulled from her neck for more than ten minutes, his smooth tongue idly licking her blood up as it trailed down to her collarbone, making her shiver. He drew back, blood surrounding his plush lips as she lazily looked into his eyes, which were dimmed with euphoria._

 _"Thank you for the lovely snack, darling. I'll see you tonight."_

* * *

Gabby woke with a start, her alarm going off. She switched it off and laid back with a sigh. It had been weeks since Kol first appeared in her dreams, and he'd gradually grown bolder as he realized what he could and couldn't do to her. Luckily for her, there were no knives in his never ending limbo, just fangs.

She would have to remind him not to take so much next time. She was left whoozy and exhausted afterwards.

She dressed and headed downstairs, desperate for coffee to wake her up. She frowned as she caught Alaric leaving, swinging around the staircase to the kitchen.

She caught the tail end of the previous conversation. Ice slid through her veins when John revealed he was Elena's biological father. He walked past Gabby with a weak nod as she echoed Jenna's sentiments.

"What?!"

* * *

Gabby shivered as she and Caroline walked down the street. She'd called Caroline around three in the afternoon, desperate to rant to her girlfriend about her bitch of an English teacher and the unbelievable reveal of Uncle John's relation to Elena.

She noticed Matt approaching out of the corner of her eye and grinned, picking up the pace to give them the chance to talk. She waited by the passenger side of the car, tapping her finger nails on the handle. She watched Caroline step away from Matt with a small smile on her face and step up to the driver's side.

"So Matt's back in the picture, huh?" Gabby teased playfully. Caroline grinned before she froze. The brunette frowned in confusion before she heard the voice.

"'Scuse me," a blonde woman walked up from behind Caroline. Caroline discreetly checked Gabby before she turned around.

"Caroline, right?" the woman, who Gabby recognized as Jules, said as way of greeting. "Hi, Gabby. Nice to see you again," she said politely. Gabby attempted a smile back, but she was sure it came off as a grimace.

"Yeah," Caroline said unsurely. Jules walked closer.

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?"

Caroline shook her head, "Nope. Not since earlier. Sorry." She punctuated her sentence with a nod, and turned to put her purse in the car.

"I know you're lying," Jules said strongly.

Caroline bit her lip and gave Gabby an apologetic look before she turned around and braced herself against the car, giving Jules a sassy look. "Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?"

Gabby feened confusion as Jules responded, "Actually it is." Caroline nodded and turned, closing the car door.

"Well," she trailed. "I have a trick too." With that, she turned around with a snarl, undoubtedly baring her vampire face. Gabby gasped when Jules sprayed what looked pepper spray into Caroline's eyes, making the vampire groan in pain and cower against the car.

"What the hell!" Gabby yelled as she ran around the front of the car to comfort Caroline. She turned around to look for Jules, only to receive the butt end of a gun to her temple. She slid to the ground, her back against the car, to the sound of a gun shot. She blinked blearily and stared up at the man, silent. He glared at her and sent his foot into her face, knocking her out.

* * *

 _Gabby paced in front of a very confused Kol._

 _"Gone for a nap, darling?" he asked with a raised brow._

 _"Some douche nugget knocked me out," she told him. He frowned. "A what did what?"_

 _She sneered at him. "Sorry, I always forget you're a trillion years old. A grown ass man hit me-a child-in the head with a gun."_

 _He narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Watch the sass, Gabriella. Don't forget I can kill you."_

 _"Not for forever," she said defiantly. His long legs took slow steps towards her, and he would admit he was slightly impressed that she didn't shy away._

 _"Perhaps not kill you," he mused. "But I would_ love _to make you hurt." Gabby shivered and braced her hand against his chest._

 _"As adorable as I find your psychotic side, I need you to wake me up. Now."_

 _He grinned and brought his hands to the side of her head._

 _"With pleasure, darling." With that, he jerked her neck to the side, absolutely snapping it._

* * *

Caroline gasped and coughed as she woke up, an immediate shriek of pain escaping her. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she rolled onto her knees. Her shaking hand went to her forehead, feeling for the bullet still embedded in her skull. She groaned and cried out as she dug her fingers into the wound, fishing the wooden bullet out of her head. She sighed in relief and dropped it from her hand, wiping away the fresh blood from her forehead as the wound closed.

She surveyed her surroundings and moaned as she spotted Gabby laying down in the same cage as her. She crawled over to her friend and brushed her hair back, sighing as she recognized her steady heartbeat. She studied the cage from her spot on the floor and raced to the edge, sliding her arm through the bars and towards the latch close to the bottom. Her fingers were just barely out of reach, but she tried fruitlessly.

As she began to draw her arm back, her eyes caught sight of the man that had kidnapped them and shot back, bumping into Gabby, who stirred.

"I see you got the bullet out," he said. With a shake of his head, he continued without moving his eyes away from her," that was...nasty."

Gabby groaned and slowly sat up. The man ignored her as Caroline reached for her hand.

"I've got lots of wooden bullets. I like toys," he told them. Gabby, still drowsy, was confused. Caroline began crying.

"It's gonna be a long night sweet pea," he told Caroline, and shot her in the bosom, making the young vampire scream. Gabby jumped as Caroline screamed, falling into the brunette's arms.

"Don't worry, kid," he said to Gabby, over Caroline's head. "I haven't forgotten about you."

* * *

"You wanna be friends," Tyler said to the pacing Stefan, "great, we're friends. Will you go now?" Stefan sighed and sat down.

"Look, I don't know what else to say, Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life. I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here. We can both have that," he said passionately to the young werewolf, who only shook his head as the phone in Stefan's pocket began to ring.

He picked it up when he saw it was Caroline. "Hey, everything okay?" he asked quietly, standing.

" _That depends, how badly do you want to keep them alive_?" a woman- _not_ Caroline-said.

Stefan scrambled at the unfamiliar voice. "Who is this?" he asked with a warning in his voice, drawing Tyler's attention.

" _Ask your brother. Where's Tyler_?" the woman snarled. Tyler frowned as Stefan realized who had Caroline's phone. "Jules. Where's Caroline?"

" _You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it_."

"Where is she?

" _Right here. Want proof_?" Jules asked quickly, eager to supply it. She pulled open the trailer door and stormed in.

"He needs proof," she told the man, holding her phone out. He easily raised the gun with a quirk of his brows and shot the blonde in the arm, making the brunette cry out.

" _Stop! Leave her alone_!" Gabby wailed, making Stefan freeze.

"What's happening?" Tyler asked, concerned.

" _Oh yeah_ ," Jules added as she left the trailer. " _I've got the kid too_."

"Hurt her again, either of them, and you're dead."

" _I hurt her again, and she's dead_ ," Jules said seriously into the phone. " _Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have twenty minutes until they both die_."

* * *

Elena watched from her spot with a glass in her hand, as Damon stood from the bar, walking away from the woman with Aunt Jenna.

"You totally blew her off," she said as he walked past her.

"I'm steering clear of all women at the moment," he murmured out of the corner of his mouth as he rounded the side. She turned with him, saying gently, "You didn't have to be rude."

"Trust me, it's in the best interest of all women everywhere," he grimaced, looking her up and down. He took a sip of his drink as her phone began to ring.

"Stefan," she answered, looking away from Damon. "What is it?" she asked, worried from his distressed tone. Panic surged through her as Stefan began to fill her in. Her eyes flicked up to Damon, who grew alarmed as he listened to his brother.

He ended up dragging Elena to the bathroom.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" he asked her, annoyed.

"Stefan was worried that you-"

"That-what, I would kill him?" Damon asked, making Elena nod with wide eyes. "Of course. That's what needs to happen," he whisper shouted.

"No, Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline and-" her breath shuddered, "-and Gabby back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?"

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die, I'm willing to kill, it's win-win!"

Elena grabbed his arm, trying to reach him, "Damon, please. Okay, too many people are dead."

He glared at her, "You have to stop doing that." She frowned at her hand, and slid it away. "Doing what?"

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking."

She sighed. "Be a better man, Damon." Damon looked her up and down, unsure of how to respond.

The door burst open, John following it. Damon was speaking as he turned around, already knowing who it was, "Do you mind?"

"What's going on?" he ignored Damon, looking at Elena.

"Nothing," she said harshly.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Well guess what, John," Damon said loudly, sliding his way between the estranged father and daughter, "trust works both ways. Get out."

"We don't have time for this, we need to get Gabby and Caroline back," Elena said hurriedly.

"No, we don't need to do anything," Damon told her. "I'll take care of it."

He turned to John, putting his hands on his shoulders. "First Dad duty, ground your daughter," he said smartly, gesturing to Elena. "Keep her here," he whispered as he left.

"I'm coming with you," Elena said bravely, attempting to follow.

"No no no no no," John caught her. "I'm with Damon on this one."

"Mmnmm," she shook her head, "no."

"No, stop, stop. You're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on," he said gently.

* * *

Gabby whined from the wooden bullet in her thigh as Caroline shook from the amount of pain rocketing through her. Every time she pushed a bullet out of her body, he put two more in.

"So," the man said conversationally as he balanced on the balls of his feet, his forearms braced against his thighs. "How many vampires are there in this town anyway?"

Caroline stayed silent, looking at him from the corner of her eye. He held up the little green squirt gun, spraying her face and eyes with the vervain-laced water, making her cry out. He watched with interest as burns appeared over her milky skin.

He muttered to himself as he stood, listening to both girls cry out and plead.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Caroline whimpered, slamming her feet into the bars.

He squatted back down, fiddling with the unidentified object in his hands. "Because you're a vampire," he said with a smile. "Why not."

He raised the object to his mouth, pointing it at the blonde.

It shot several little wooden sticks into the base of her neck and collarbone. She screamed through her teeth and slammed her boots into the cage.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he said diplomatically.

"Get me out!" Caroline screamed for help, gripping the bars with white knuckles.

"Excuse me? What was that?" he said calmly. She kept slamming her feet into the ground and the bars, screaming. Gabby was silently watching him, with red eyes and tear streaks staining her face. Her nose and lips were red and puffy as she clutched a hand to her thigh.

With a sneer, he stood and left the girls to themselves.

"Care," Gabby rasped. "C'mere. We have to get those out." With a sniffle, Caroline turned around and scooted towards the younger girl.

"You're taking this really well," Caroline said tearfully with a wince as Gabby began to pick the wooden sticks out of her neck.

"You guys'll have a lot of explaining to do," she lied with a weak smile.

* * *

"I know you're out there," Jules said into the forest. Her eyes followed Stefan as he stepped into view, Tyler in tow.

"Where are the girls?" Stefan asked as they approached the female werewolf.

"Locked up tight," Jules said, betraying nothing.

"Let them go and I'll release Tyler. This doens't have to get any messier than it already has," Stefan paused, inspecting her. "I'm not your enemy, Jules."

"It's a little late to be waving a white flag, don't you think?" she asked sharply.

"You need to leave town," Stefan said seriously. "No one else has to get hurt."

"I'm not leaving without Tyler," Jules said strongly, glancing at the teen wolf.

"Tyler's free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release the girls," Stefan retorted.

"My brother the peacemaker," Damon announced himself. "Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a lil' bloodier. So, give us the girls."

"Let go of Tyler," Jules said again.

"Give us the girls," Damon demanded. "It's not even a full moon, it's not a fair fight and you know it. We will take you," he threatened with a smile.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy," Jules countered. She raised her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly. Large figures descended upon them, and with one smell, they could detect the wolves.

"Let's try this again," Jules began. "Give us Tyler."

Damon looked around, sizing up the opposing werewolves. "You heard her," Damon said quietly to Tyler. "Go," he whispered. Tyler looked Damon over. "Get over that," Damon gave him a light shove, Stefan releasing him as Tyler walked to Jules side.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Brady, the man who had tortured Caroline and shot Gabby, asked.

"Ahh, that'd be me," Damon pointed to himself carelessly.

"Boys," Brady called, pointing his sharp wooden stake at Damon. "Make sure that one suffers." Damon smiled awkwardly, muttering out of the corner of his mouth to Stefan. "We can take'em."

"I don't know about that," Stefan whispered back.

"Well then," Damon smiled arrogantly.

The black haired vampire charged at Jules, who jumped onto the trailer and did a back flip over him. Tyler, meanwhile, raced inside the trailer as the wolf carrying the flamethrower started it up. Stefan ran to the wolf manning it and put him in a headlock, using the flames to ward off wolves.

Damon raced for Brady, only to be attacked by the wolf on top of the trailer. He easily ripped his heart out, tossing it to the side.

Tyler swallowed harshly at the sight of Caroline, bleeding in several different spots, trying to reach for the latch to open the cage.

"Tyler," Caroline nearly cried with relief. "There's a latch, there's a latch I can't get to it," she told him, panicked.

Tyler hesitated, unsure if he should let her out. He still felt betrayed, and she was a vampire...

"Tyler?" Gabby's small voice said from behind Caroline, and he blanched at the sight of all the blood seeping out of her thigh.

"Tyler, please," Caroline shook the metal bars. "Tyler?"

He steeled himself and bent down to the latch, quickly figuring it out and holding it open as Caroline slowly moved Gabby out of it, before racing out herself.

Outside, Stefan snapped the wolf's neck and easily caught the stake coming for him, stabbing the wolf closest to him.

The wolf shot another stake, but Stefan caught it again and reserve it, stabbing the wolf in the neck. He made his way to the wolf on the ground, only to be stabbed in the back by another wolf. He let out a yell of pain and fell to his knees, face planting in the dirt.

Brady raised his stake to stab Damon, wrestling for the upper hand. Damon flipped the werewolf over his back, preparing to kill him, only to be shot in the chest by Jules.

Caroline jumped out of the trailer, but was quickly snatched up by Jules and forced against the side of it, a gun no doubt containing wooden bullets pressed against the back of her neck.

Tyler, with Gabby leaning on him, looked out of the door at the sight of Caroline struggling against the female werewolf.

Brady stood and grabbed the stake, rearing it up to stab Damon. He yelled out in pain, dropping the stake in order to clutch his head. Jules and the other wolves had the same reaction.

Caroline looked around, confused. "What's happening?" she whispered to herself.

"What the hell's going on?" Tyler muttered, feeling Gabby lock up against his chest. A man approached from the shadows, his hands raised and fingers spread. He was obviously the cause of their pain.

Damon and Stefan both struggled to stand up as Caroline snatched Gabby from Tyler and hesitantly walked towards the man.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena," the man said to Stefan. "I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go." Stefan slowly nodded, hurrying to pick Gabby up.

"You need to get out of here. Now," he instructed strongly. Stefan nudged Caroline to walk after Damon, leaving the wolves and the witch behind.

* * *

Gabby had taken Stefan's blood with a grimace, taking his excuse that he would explain later. They stood together in the archway between the living room and kitchen, watching Elena tear up as John spoke to her about their parents. Stefan rubbed Gabby's back comfortingly, sensing her upset growing.

Elena caught sight of the two of them and sighed in relief, racing over to capture Gabby in a hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked frantically, cupping her sister's cheeks and looking her over. She paled at the sight of the blood in her sister's jeans and on her hands.

"I'm okay, El, Stefan gave me his blood. Which, y'know, totally healed me, which is really something," she smiled weakly. "But uh, I think you got some explaining to do."

* * *

Elena, with the help of Stefan, 'explained' everything going on. Elena commented on how well she was taking everything.

"I guess you've got a lot on your plate, sis," she shrugged. "The last thing you need is me all up in your grill."

With Stefan's concern for Caroline (and the Gilbert sisters), he decided to put them all together in order for them to recover from the night's terror.

He knocked on Caroline's door, giving her a smile and wave through the window in the door as she walked out of her hall. She wrapped her robe tighter around her body and opened the door with a quiet greeting.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I was a bit worried about you, with everything you went through tonight," Stefan admitted.

"I'm fine," she said gently.

"Well good, but, just in case, I uh, brought backup," he pointed over his shoulder. She looked at him, confused, as Elena, Gabby, and Bonnie appeared around the corner.

"We're gonna slumber it," Elena said warmly. Caroline began to cry as Gabby wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"How are you?" Caroline whispered in the younger girl's ear.

"Dude, my best friend's a vampire. I'm friggin' awesome," she said with a grin, leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Caroline burst out crying as Elena and Bonnie joined the hug.

"Thank you," she whimpered.

"What are friends for?" Bonnie rubbed her shoulder. Caroline smiled and hugged the girls harder.

"Love you, CareBear," Gabby said lovingly.

"I love you guys," Caroline cried.

* * *

 _Gabby sighed as she rejoined the land of the kind-of-dead. She'd been high on adrenaline the last time she was here, and she greatly regretted sassing Kol the way she had._

 _"Look you leagues better, darling," he said jovially from behind her. "Did you miss me?"_

 _She gasped as his hand quickly enclosed her neck, his lips at her ear._

 _"As...attractive I find your passion, my dear, talk back to me like that again and I'll gut you like a fish. Am I understood?" he licked the shell of her at the end._

 _She nodded slowly. "Yes."_

 _"Yes, what?"_

 _"Yes, sir," she said through gritted teeth. Kol grinned wolfishly, his fangs grazing her neck. "That's my girl."_

* * *

 **A/N: Well THAT took me all day to write. Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. Kol will not always hold so much power over Gabby, their relationship will grow and evolve, I promise!**

 **Reviews:**

 **NatalieLynn: Indeed it does! Thank you for reading!**

 **RHatch89: Thank you :P**

 **Ying and Yang - Balance: That's a word for it ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Originals101: Thank you!**

 **theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: Thank you so much, love! Thanks for reading!**

 **Guest #1: Thank you so much!**

 **katraj0908: Thank you! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Liliange83: Thank you so much! I have definitely not abandoned this story, I have many plans for it. Thanks for reading!**

 **ThePhantomismyLove: Thank you! Sorry for the wait :D**


	10. By Your Side

**A/N: It's been a while you guys! Missed you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO!**

 **Heart Strings  
Chapter 9: By Your Side**

* * *

 **"I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens,"  
-Woody Allen**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Neighbourhood-Lurk [Gabby and Kol] [End]**

* * *

Gabby whined at the sound of Elena's phone ringing, turning to hide her face in Caroline's neck. Elena, in her effort to reach the ringing phone fell of the bed with a thud, dragging blankets with her. The youngest Gilbert settled, expecting her sister to turn it off and return to her spot warming Gabby's back. Elena did the opposite; she answered the phone.

"Elena," Caroline complained, barely opening her eyes over Gabby's head. Elena gave them all an apologetic look and slid out into the hallway. Gabby whined at the cold that her sister's abandonment caused and slid closer to Caroline, pulling the blanket over her shoulder and dozing.

She found slipping in between sleep and consciousness was her favorite state. She was calm and relaxed, with no Kol to terrorize her but still getting enough "sleep".

It wasn't long after Elena hung up that she dragged her younger sister out of bed and back to their house, ready to pack for her weekend with Stefan. Gabby helped her sister pack and kissed her on the cheek before retreating to the shower. Even though she'd taken a half hour shower at Caroline's, the vision of blood all over her body still made her shaky, and the water that metaphorically washed it all away in her mind made her feel all the better.

She still refused to part from the necklace that connected her to Kol, scared to see what could possibly happen if she ever removed it, even for a shower.

She jumped when Jenna banged her fist against her bathroom door.

"Gabby! I know you're not planning on bailing on me like Elena and Jeremy did for this party!" Jenna shouted through the door. Gabby groaned audibly enough for her aunt to hear at the reminder of the luncheon at the Lockwood's.

"Oh, hush! I'll pick out the dress, you just finish your shower and do your hair! It's only for a few hours!" Jenna argued easily, already walking away. Gabby resigned herself to the fact that she would be attending the luncheon with Jenna and hurried to finish her shower, not wanting to waste anymore time.

She breezed through her after-shower routine and immediately began blow drying her long hair. She wasn't sure which dress Jenna would choose, so Gabby stuck to a neutral braided bun at the nape of her neck and brown toned smokey-eye with mauve-y lipstick. She stared at her lips for a moment, annoyed that her own face reminded her of Kol.

 _"You are quite the looker, darling," Kol complimented, twisting a strand of hair around his finger. Gabby minutely blushed, but was already growing accustomed to his charming persona he put on when he wasn't angry._

 _"I bet you say that to all the girls, huh?" she quipped, eyeing the outfit he'd been daggered in. If she had to guess, she would say his clothes had stepped right out of very late 1800s or early 1900s._

 _"I do," he agreed. "I like to surround myself with pretty women."_

 _"And witches," she muttered, sneering at the thought of the witch who'd bestowed to her the necklace that caused her to see Kol in her dreams._

 _"Ah, yes," Kol hummed. "You seem to not be as fond as them as I."_

 _"You could say that," Gabby gave him a tight sarcastic smile._

 _"I don't blame you," he said breezily, surprising her. "My family has felt the same way for centuries. I can only stomach to be around them as I, myself, used to be one."_

 _"You? A witch?" she repeated. He smirked at her, asking, "y_ _ou don't believe me?"_

 _She shook her head faintly in surprise. "I just thought witches thought human lives were sacred, keep the earth pure, la-di-dah. Unlike a certain vampire I know," she grinned at him sarcastically._

 _"Vampires, whether you disagree or not, are at the top of the food chain. Witches, however disturbed by that fact, tend to know their place in the grand scheme of things. Most, anyway."_

 _"Question," Gabby started, hoping to take advantage of his talkative mood. She waited for his nod of approval before she began. "Why do you spend so much time around witches? Enough time that they go around casting spells on innocent little teenagers?"_

 _"Having only been in contact with witches for such a short time as you have, my darling Gabriella, I am certain your little human senses would be useless in picking up the aura witches carry with them," he said, ignoring her squeak of indignation. "It is quite a powerful feeling to receive, and as I was a warlock in my human life with an abundance of useless knowledge to me, I would travel with clans of witches-in order to feel their essence, their power-in exchange for my knowledge. Witches have known to favor me throughout the years because of it."_

 _"They favor you alright," she muttered. He merely grinned._

 _"You are referring to Hazel, the witch that torments you so and is responsible for our," he dragged his finger down the column of her throat before resting his palm at the base of her neck, his fingers gently wrapping around it, "connection, yes?"_

 _"That would be the one," she said, sounding strangled even though he had yet to apply pressure to his grip._

 _"I remember her," he sighed dramatically. "I'm afraid she was very emotionally attached to-well, me. Although I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised that she has to yet to expire," he bared his blunt teeth. "A testy thing, she was. I surely thought she wouldn't have made it so long."_

 _"Well I wouldn't tell her that," Gabby muttered. "It seems she's only made it so long out of her dedication to you."_

 _"What can I say," he smiled charmingly. "I'm an irresistible man."_

 _"The only thing I find irresistible about you is the urge to punch you in the face," she told him pleasantly. He chuckled lowly as he began to dig his fingers into her neck._

 _"You shouldn't be so rude to the one who-quite literally-holds your life in their hands," he advised. Gabby remained unmoved, finding that although he had a tight grip, he had yet to restrict her vocal chords or airway._

 _"You can't kill me," she said confidently. He smirked darkly._

 _"Oh, my dear. Not yet."_

* * *

Gabby absolutely despised luncheons these days. She had always been happy to accompany her parents to them-she and her mom would quietly judge the snobby attendees while her dad would make funny expressions from across the room. She never minded that most teenagers didn't join their parents, as she found her own the most entertaining.

However, her Aunt Jenna, did in fact have actual friends that were in attendance. And although she was assured that she was more than welcome to converse with the adults Jenna kept in touch with (who are apparently as "hip" and "cool" as Jenna herself) she found herself drifting from person to person. Many rehashed their apologies of her parents early demise, others asked her about school, or her siblings well fare.

"You are not enjoying yourself," Gabby jumped as Elijah's dry voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned and faced him with a frown. "Do all vampires sneak around like you do?"

He quirked an amused eyebrow at her. "I dare say I am considerably more skilled at it," he said with a sniff, causing her to giggle. He gave her a gentle smile and took her hand, giving it a small kiss. "You look absolutely stunning, Gabriella."

She blushed furiously at the compliment as he dropped her hand, stuttering out her thanks. He cooled his features into a polite, pleasant look as he surveyed the room.

"How is your little witch-y friend?" he asked. She immediately rolled her eyes with a dramatic sigh.

"I wouldn't know, considering the only time she visits me is to harass me. Did you know this damn necklace connected me to your brother who-no offense-is a complete psycho, Elijah," she muttered the last part. He froze at her words.

"Connects you how, Gabriella?" he searched her face with a worried expression.

"Uh, he shows up in my dreams? But I'm not like, dreaming about him, he says I somehow entered his little 'limbo'," she scoffed. "Your brother's a dick, by the way."

"Indeed he is," Elijah sighed. "This is not good, Gabriella," he told her gravely. Confusion marred her features. "Well, obviously, he's an absolute terror but the only damage he's made is my to mental well being and sanity. Other than, I'm perfectly fine. Right?" she nearly demanded. Elijah grimaced and began to reply when Carol Lockwood approached them.

"Elijah! I see you've met one of Mystic Falls High's most promising students!" Carol beamed at Gabriella, who quickly smiled back, erasing the tension the had built up between them.

"You're too kind, Mrs. Lockwood," she said humbly.

"Oh, I don't think so, honey," Carol said good-naturedly, and turned to tell Elijah, "her aunt Jenna was just telling me all about her school accomplishments, she really is such a bright young lady."

"I have to agree with you," Elijah smiled politely. "She offered to help me sort through the research the lovely Jenna supplied. Gabriella is indeed quite the intellectual."

Gabby blushed furiously at the compliments both adults paid her-which were entirely untrue, as she knew her Aunt Jenna was absolutely stretching the truth, because Gabby hated school and although she had straight A's, refused to participate in anything outside of her classes-but slowly paled as she spotted Damon approaching, a slightly threatening look on his face as he stared Elijah down.

Carol was making inquiries about Elijah's book when she noticed Damon as well. "Damon," she stuck out a hand and kissed him on the cheek in greeting. "Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of the Founding Families-just like Gabriella's," she finished with a smile at the young teen. The girl tried to smile back, although she was sure it looked like a grimace. Peeking at both vampire's faces, neither looked pleased.

"Such a pleasure to meet you," Damon said dryly, his fake politeness entirely obvious.

"Oh, the pleasure's mine," Elijah accepted his offered hand with much more subtle animosity, shaking it firmly.

Carol walked away with some excuse that she was the host and had a responsibility to the other guests, and Gabby was left with the two extremely passive aggressive vampires.

"I'd love to have a..." Damon side eyed Gabby, " _chat_ with you, Elijah."

"Oh, whatever for?" Elijah returned coolly, staring levelly at the much younger vampire. "I believe I covered everything with the lovely Elena."

"Elena's a fool," Damon said easily, ignoring Gabby's sneer. "Go away, baby Gilbert, the grown ups are talking."

"Nonsense," Elijah stopped her from moving, "Gabriella is-how would you say-'in the loop', now-feel free to stay, my dear."

Damon grit his teeth as Gabby settled uncomfortably, annoyed at Elijah exercising his power over him. "If you would accompany me, Elijah..." Damon gestured for Elijah to walk first.

Elijah gave a long-suffering sigh, but pressed a hand to Gabby's back and guided her forward, into a hall that led to a series of several rooms. Peering into further down, she found an office and slipped inside, leaving the door open for the two vampires.

"What can I do for you, Damon?" Elijah asked as he guided Gabby into a corner of the room.

"I was hoping we could have a word," was all Damon said.

"Where is Elena?" Elijah asked, watching Gabby out of the corner of his eye.

"Safe, with Stefan," Damon shrugged, "bit of a werewolf problem."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," Elijah said easily.

"I'm sure you did, since it was _your_ witch that saved the day," Damon responded satirically.

"You are welcome," Elijah returned.

"Which adds to my confusion of exactly why you're here," Damon leaned against the desk.

"I want you to stay focused on keeping Elena safe," Elijah said politely, although it sounded like an order, "and leave the rest to me." Certain enough had been said, Elijah turned to guide Gabby out of the room. Damon sped over before he could reach her, and stood in his way.

"Not good enough," Damon said cockily. Gabby watched as all the amusement and faux-politeness left his face, leaving his expression lifeless and threatening. Before she could blink, Elijah had Damon pressed against the far wall with his hand around his neck. Damon tried to return the move by pressing his own hand against Elijah's neck, which proved to be futile as Elijah peeled it off as if it were a child's hand.

"You young vampires, so arrogant," Elijah said patronizingly, "how dare you come in here and challenge me?"

"You can't kill me, man," Damon replied, sounding slightly winded with the vein in his forehead popping underneath the skin, "it's not part of the deal."

"Silence," Elijah hushed, and faster than her eye could see, he snatched a pencil off the desk and shoved it into Damon's neck. Gabby jumped with a squeak at Damon's shout as he braced himself against the desk.

With a muffled scream, Damon ripped the wooden pencil out of his neck, trying to use his hand to block the blood flowing out of the wound.

"I'm an Original," Elijah simply stated as he pulled out his hankerchief, offering it to the younger vampire, "show a little respect."

Damon glared at him out of the corner of his, grudgingly accepting the hankerchief to press against his neck.

"The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead. So," he said warningly, "you should do what I say." He finished his sentence leisurely with a condescending smile, but said with a serious tone, "Keep Elena safe."

He turned to leave with the final word, guiding a somewhat shaken but silent Gabby out of the room.

"I do apologize for that display of violence," he murmured as he guided her to the bathroom, hiding his bloody hands.

"Uh-yeah-no," Gabby stuttered. "Totally get it."

"I do wish to continue our earlier conversation," he disappeared into the men's bathroom to wash his hands, and Gabby waited outside with a blush, too shy to enter the room herself.

"The part where my mental stability is at stake?" she spoke normally, knowing he would be able to hear her through the door. He reappeared, drying off his hands.

"That same one," he pressed his hand to the small of her back, leading her through the party and outside to the patio, where it was much less crowded and she would potentially be out of sight of Damon, should he go looking for her.

"What's the problem?" she sighed. "Am I gonna sprout wings or something? What's going to happen to me?"

"I believe it has more to do with the power my brother will have over you," Elijah frowned. "As an Original, he is already one of the most powerful creatures in the world and could compel anyone he would wish to, but I am uncertain if he could control even you beyond his coffin."

"Do you know where he is?" she asked. Elijah's frown deepened.

"Why do you think I want to kill my brother, Gabriella?"

"Klaus? I don't know, I haven't really thought about it."

"He buried Kol-as well as the rest of our family-at sea," he told her grimly. She gasped, gingerly placing a hand on his arm.

"Eliah, I am _so_ sorry-" She tried to imagine one of her siblings doing the same, and found she was unable. What kind of monster would do that to his own family?

"You do not understand, Gabriella," he interrupted firmly, ignoring her sympathy. "Even if this necklace leaves you, the damage done to you will be unpredictable. And I assume the witch plans to hold you to it until she can find my brother-which she never will."

"What are you saying?" Gabriella tried to process the influx of information.

Elijah stared at her grimly. "My brother will be with you for the rest of your natural life."

Her breath caught, unable to comprehend the fact that she would never escape Kol. She entertained him in her dreams, annoyed but willing to do so until Hazel found him and broke whatever kind of spell is on her-or, rather, the necklace.

"I'm never going to be rid of him, am I?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No."

* * *

 **A/N: Was that a shitty way to end it? idk. I just wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible because mah muse has struck again! I missed you all, and hope to keep cranking out the chapters for you guys as it is summer-which means, no school !**

 **Reviews:**

 **RHatch89: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Rainy-Round: Not gonna lie, I forgot about this story too, lol. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **NatalieLynn: Thank you so much! But poor Gabby, she's really just not gonna get a break from now on. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **WickedlyMinx: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Guest #1: Here it is!**

 **Brookie Twiling: (first of all, your profile picture is aDORABLE) I'm glad you find him spot on, I kind of hate writing him as a dick to Gabby but I think it'll really help Gabby build a backbone, if you get what I mean. I think his attitude now will definitely help her in the future, although Gabby's getting a lil cocky when it comes to what she says, lol. And Elijah waited a little longer than I would assume he should've, he needs to get his ass in gear ! And thank you so much! Fortunately/unfortunately, Hazel will be our connection to New Orleans for the time being *wink wink* Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Guest #2: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **CrystalVixen93: Thank you, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Guest #3: That makes two of us, I totally forgot about this story too for a while! My muse has definitely struck again, and I hope to put my focus on this story and get chapters out a lot faster, because I really have so many plans for this story. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Original Witch

**A/N: wow motivation who is she? idk but she's been helping a girl out lately. Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO. This chapter is unedited!**

 **Heart Strings  
Chapter 10: Original Witch**

* * *

 **"The best way to find out if you can trust someone is to trust them,"  
**

 **-Ernest Hemingway**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Grace ft. G-Eazy-You Don't Own Me [Gabby]**

* * *

Gabby fell asleep crying, and unfortunately, returned to Kol's Limbo in the same state.

 _"You are upset," he stated._

 _"No shit," Gabby rubbed her wrist against her pink nose, trying to stop her sniffles. She was mildly embarrassed to be seen in such a state, but Kol had seen her delirious and loopy from blood loss before-which was his fault-and that was a sight far worse than this, so she sucked it up._

 _"Why?" he pressed, squinting his eyes and pursing his lips._

 _"Why do you care?" she bit back. She knew he didn't care. He never did._

 _His eyes narrowed further, and with a sickly sweet tone, told her to drop the_ fucking _attitude and answer his question before he forcibly removed her larynx._ _With a despairing sigh and exaggerated eye roll that told him exactly how she felt, she turned her back, refusing to even look at him._

 _"Gabriella," he warned, his voice much less saccharine and much more threatening, "I will give you one more opportunity to answer me. I do not tolerate disobedience."_

 _Rage leaked through her veins. She was stuck in an impossible situation that she had been unwillingly forced into, and she was helpless to do anything against it. Kol, as charming as he could be, was diabolically cruel, and wasn't even ashamed of it. He didn't care that she had no choice to see him every time she closed her eyes-he didn't care that he was ruining her life. His excessive trigger fingers were more than happy to wrap around her skinny neck every time she so much as gave him a hint of lip, and even in his best moods, it was one strike or you're out._

 _"You can't just kill me every time you're upset with me, Kol!" she tried to sound brave, she really did, but her voice fell through and came out as a whisper, cracking on his name as shudders wracked through her body. Even in her sleep, she had no reprieve from her mind-she found it impossible to calm herself down, beginning to hyperventilate._

 _Kol was unmoved, and observed her small panic attack with a keen eye, amused at her dismissal of him._

 _"You are blubbering like a child," he commented, uncaringly. She whirled around to face him, and even though tears ran down her face and sobs left her lungs, her eyes were fierce._

 _"I_ am _a child!" she shrieked. "I am fifteen years old! I don't deserve this!" His face grew cold, losing his somewhat pleasant countenance._

 _"Do you think I deserve this? Does anyone?" he asked callously. "I'm a monster, yes," he got in her face, leaning so close their noses touched. Her eyes numbly followed him, but he could tell she was listening. "I have done terrible, despicable things. I don't care about human life. I don't care about anything but myself and-sometimes-my family. I don't care about_ you _. But at least you have_ me _," he growled. "And you can_ leave. _When the time comes, Gabriella, you_ wake up. _But when you are here, you have me. You may not like me, but you at least you are not alone. If you were, you would surely go crazy." He released a harsh breath and stood to his fault, but did not back away._

 _Gabby craned her neck to look up at him, noticing for the first time that she didn't even reach his shoulder._

 _"I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk," she whispered, recovering from her slight hysteria. While Kol had most likely pressed so close to her to intimidate her, listening to his steady breaths helped her match her own breathing pattern to his, inadvertently helping her. Kol stared at her for a moment as she sniffed and instantly his wicked demeanor cracked and he barked out a laugh._

 _"I suppose I could kill you less," he said with an easy-going smile._

Yeah, he lied.

* * *

The easiest way to find Hazel was to let the witch find her. She sat stewing quietly, unable to truly comprehend the words in the textbook in front of her. Her pencil tapped repetitively against her notebook, finding her ability to focus on geometry lacking.

"I heard about your werewolf attack," was Hazel's way of greeting, taking the other end of the booth.

"I'm sure you did," Gabby replied through gritted teeth.

"I trust Elijah took care of everything."

"Of course he did," Gabby gave up on pretending she was interested in her homework, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course," Hazel echoed with a bitter smile. "How has Kol been treating you?"

"Like shit, but what else is new."

Hazel ignored her. "Word on the street is the search for the moonstone is coming to a close."

"Yeah, Elijah has it. What do you care?"

"News of the moonstone and the doppelganger in one place is sure to bring Klaus to Mystic Falls-"

"-and with him, Kol?" Gabby laughed harshly. Even with the life-ruining realization that she was stuck with Kol indefinitely, she was happy to finally have something over Hazel.

"Precisely," Hazel responded serenely, ignoring Gabby's tone.

"I've got news for you, Sanderson sister. You're not gonna find Kol," Gabby told her.

"And why is that?"

"Because," Gabby began, somewhat smugly, "he's buried in the Atlantic."

Hazel searched her features with a growing distaste for the human. "You're lying."

"I'm not."

"How could you possibly know?" Hazel hissed.

"Because Elijah fucking told me!" Gabby exploded. "So, congratulations, you've doomed a teenage girl to being stuck with your psychotic mentor for her entire life. Thank you _so_ much."

Hazel could only stare at her, quite frankly looking sick to her stomach.

"For _your_ sake, Gabriella Gilbert, you had better hope that is a lie," she told her through gritted teeth.

"You think I don't know that?" Gabby retorted, frustrated. "Why else would Elijah want to kill Klaus? Because he killed the rest of their family!"

Hazel began muttering to herself, a confusing jumble of Latin and French, her eyes flickering between her irises and the pure white underside of her eye.

"You have got to be kidding me," Gabby muttered, staring around the room in panic, hoping no one would notice the witch-y spectacle happening in the corner of the restaurant. "Hey, Glinda, I know you're a little rough around the edges when it comes to social interactions but we're in _public!"_

With Gabby's limited knowledge of French, she could only pick up a few words. Mother. Advice. Kol. Ocean. Girl. Plan.

"Seriously, Hazel, cut the chanting out!" Gabby hissed, picking up a stray menu to hide the woman's convulsing features.

A few more minutes passed with Gabby's attempted interference and Hazel's continued mutterings before the woman stilled and her eyes flew open. Gabby, who had been leaning closer and closer to try to get the woman to shut up, jumped back a mile in the air and dropped the menu.

"Klaus has always been a liar," Hazel smiled mischievously. "Kol is not buried in the Atlantic."

"How about the Pacific?"

"He is safe," Hazel declared. "The plan will continue as prepared."

"You still haven't shared this so-called plan with me," Gabby scowled, all though she couldn't deny the hope building in her chest at the confidence in Hazel's voice when she said Kol wasn't in the ocean, lost forever.

"And I do not plan to do so anytime soon," Hazel said truthfully, standing from the booth. "I would hasten to tell Elijah. This will certainly change his mind." Despite being officially included in the supernatural on-goings in the town, Gabby still stayed out of it as much as she could. Mainly because of her fear of slipping up and exposing both Hazel and Elijah to her friends, but her family was more than happy to keep her on the sidelines. However, Elijah shared more of his plan with her than he had any of her family; she knew about Klaus' true curse, and the role her sister would play in it. As well as the potion Elijah had prepared 500 years ago for Katherine that would save ultimately save Elena.

She was also aware of all the supernatural beings in Mystic Falls growing increasingly desperate to kill Klaus in order to save Elena, which in her mind, was quite stupid and an honest waste of time. Even though she had heard first hand from Elijah his anger over their siblings' deaths, she was confident in the fact that he wouldn't be able to kill him. And of all she had heard of Klaus, she was positive that he would not be killed; especially by a small town rag-tag team of misfits.

She loved her family, but she was growing to be nothing but a realist when it came to the supernatural. And these days, what wasn't supernatural?

"You really think my second hand story telling of you're little melt down will convince Elijah that his family isn't lost forever?" Gabby scoffed.

"My 'little melt down' was proof that all indisposed Originals are safely on dry land," Hazel told her smugly.

"And how do you figure that? You cast a spell and you suddenly know everything? Besides, don't witches need some kinda power source to draw from? I don't see any candles."

"My coven uses a different type of magic," Hazel informed her. "And you just tell Elijah that I spoke to the Original Witch. His family is safe, and that is all he needs to know."

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the short length but this story is definitely picking up speed! Can't wait for you guys to see where this story is going, I am actually prepared and I know what I want to do with this story and that is the most satisfying feeling ever. Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **Reviews:**

 **LPWomer: Aha, not for long! ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **RHatch89: Thank you so much!**

 **theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: Thank you vm, friend! (I find it amusing that we reserve all caps for Lolita, is it just me?)**

 **Guest #1: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Kaanae: Bettttt he totally will be ;P Thanks for reviewing!**

 **shanty-lol: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **SafirMysticHime: Thank you so much! And not to worry, it won't be long before Nik shows his face, maybe in some mysterious and not so mysterious ways ;)**

 **NatalieLynn: Thank you so much! Let's just say Kol isn't going anywhere, lol. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **If you do leave a review as a guest, please leave a name! I love to know who I'm talking to!**


	12. Dinner Party Goes South

**A/N: wowowo updating twice in a week? who is she**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO, and this chapter is also mildly unedited, sorry bout it**

 **Heart Strings  
Chapter 11: Dinner Party Goes South**

* * *

 **"Trust is like a mirror, you can fix it if it's broken, but you can still  
see the cracks in that motherfucker's reflection,"**

 **-Lady Gaga**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Sabrina Carpenter-Thumbs [Gabby's plan]**

 **Imagine Dragons-Believer [End]**

* * *

The first thing that came out of her mouth was along the lines of, "Who the _fuck_ is the Original Witch?"

Elijah, on the other end of her phone call only utter, " _Pardon?_ "

"Is she a part of your family? I thought you were all just vampires?"

" _We_ are," Elijah told her through gritted teeth. " _The Original Witch is the one who created us. Our mother. Who is very dead and has been for a thousand years."_

"If she's so dead, how the hell did Hazel contact her right in front of me?"

" _What do you mean?"_ Elijah questioned.

"I _mean_ , I told her about Kol being buried in the goddamn ocean and she freaked so much she started chanting in the middle of the Grille. When she snapped out of it, all she told me was that Kol is definitely not in the ocean and the Original Witch is the one who told her so. She seemed pretty damn confident, Elijah. I believe her," Gabby told him truthfully.

Elijah, who stood at the edge of the woods on the Lockwood Residence, eyed Jenna Sommers walking his way.

"I understand. I will speak to you about it later. For both of our sakes, stay out of harm's way, my dear," he told her simply, hanging up as the woman grew closer.

"Jenna," Elijah greeted easily. "How lovely to see you. I can't thank you enough for helping me out today."

"It's no problem!" Jenna shook her head. "Are you ready to get started?"

* * *

At Elijah's persistence, Gabby was persuaded to meet him in a small deli two towns over.

"Tell me exactly what happened," he instructed, and she did just that. She went so far as to tell him what words she recognized from Hazel's chanting, and mentioned the fact that she practiced a different type of magic.

"What kind of magic?" Gabby had asked. "Black magic?"

"Ancestral magic," Elijah told her grimly. "Very powerful, and capable of being very dark. Witches draw power from their ancestors and as such, are guided by them. It is most commonly found in New Orleans. But that doesn't explain why she was able to contact my mother. She was not buried in New Orleans."

"But she said Kol wasn't lost," Gabby said eagerly, but Elijah didn't seem convinced. "At any rate, isn't it worth looking into?"

"There is nothing to look into, Gabriella," Elijah rubbed a hand down his face tiredly. "I have looked for my siblings for years. If Klaus does not want them to be found, then they shall not be."

"I know you're angry at Klaus, for lying to you and a million other things I'm sure, but even if he did bury your siblings at the bottom of the ocean-which, he didn't-would you really be able to kill him?" she asked, gently. She wasn't too confident to question an Original's motives and abilities, but Elijah had been nothing but kind and honest with her. She hoped to return the favor, even if he didn't enjoy hearing what she had to say.

Elijah gave a long suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You truly believe her?"

"I do," Gabby confirmed.

"Then I will trust your judgement and have Jonas look into it. For now, Damon Salvatore has invited me to a quaint dinner party at his home. Would you care to attend?"

"That's a trap if I've ever heard one," Gabby snorted. "I'd love to."

* * *

A trap it was. The second Gabby arrived early with Aunt Jenna, she recognized the smug look on Damon's face. The 'I'm about to do something bad but you can't stop me' look.

"What are you doing here, baby Gilbert?" Damon questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I invited her, Damon," Jenna answered sharply, dragging her niece straight to the kitchen.

Both Gabby and Elijah agreed it would be incredibly suspicious for her to join him, so she easily manipulated her aunt into asking her to come. The second Gabby had asked Jenna how her day was, she'd gone on a tangent about attending the dinner party. The ever dutiful niece she was, Gabby offered to accompany her favorite aunt to the small get together.

As they set the table, Andie and Gabby listened to Jenna's small dilemma with Alaric.

"I really like him," Jenna said. "It's more than like, and I want it to work. But I can't help but feel he's hiding something from me, and then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him."

"Like what?" Andie said in disbelief, as Gabby felt a stab of remorse for not coming clean to her aunt about everything.

"Things I don't wanna believe," Jenna shrugged before shaking her head with a smile, correcting herself, "things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth."

"Oh well there you go then," Andie said agreeably. "Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean I am-I'm so grateful that Damon tells me everything," she said with a relieved smile.

 _He tells you everything, but compels you not to react the way you normally would_ Gabby corrected in her head. She was still bitter with Damon for not saving her from being kidnapped by vampires.

Jenna attended to the ringing doorbell, and it was safe to say no one was pleased with who stepped in.

"Who invited him?" Jenna demanded from the room full of people as Gabby's uncle John stepped in.

"John," Damon greeted. "A surprise. Leave."

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah I couldn't miss out on the fun and games," John said subtly, mindful of the fact that Jenna wasn't in the know.

"There's not gonna be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party," Alaric told him, giving both him and Damon a meaningful look before guiding Gabby back to the dining room. When John turned his disbelieving gaze to Damon, the vampire merely held up his hands in defense. "What he said."

Gabby stepped out with Jenna at the appearance of Elijah, who looked to be threatening Damon in Gabby's eyes.

Elijah greeted them both warmly, and guided them into the dining room, where they all took their seats.

"I hate to break it to you Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town," Jenna told Damon pointedly as she poured his wine.

"Mm, do tell," Damon gestured to Elijah, who sat to the left of Gabby.

"Well as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years, they developed this community to feel safe from persecution," Elijah informed all of them.

"Because they were witches," Jenna stage-whispered with a laugh.

"There is no tangible proof there were witches in Salem," Andie countered.

"Andie's a journalist," Damon said proudly. " _Big_ on facts." He winked at her.

"Lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria, broke out in the neighboring settlement. So these witches were rounded up, they were tied to stakes in a field together and uh-burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around, they were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the-" Elijah said mildly, gesturing to the salt.

"I uh, wouldn't repeat this to the historical society," Jenna laughed, making Gabby roll her eyes fondly. Her aunt had had a little too much wine.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me," John butted in, though no one took notice.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon wondered aloud with a shrug.

"Y'know, healthy historian's curiosity," he looked at Damon specifically. "Of course."

"Of course," Damon repeated agreeably with a smirk.

Dinner continued with more tense conversation, with not so subtle threats and messages passed.

"Would anyone care for some congac?" Damon asked as Jenna and Gabby helped bring plates to the kitchen. "I have a bottle that I've been saving for _ages_. None for you, baby Gilbert."

"However will I cope, Damon?" she muttered, shouldering past him.

"None for me, thanks," Alaric drew the attention away from her. "Nine bottles of wine is my limit."

With an incredibly obvious hint from Damon, Andie obediently said, "The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study."

"I have to say, the food was almost as wonderful as the company," Elijah told the ladies charmingly.

"I like you," Andie pointed at him.

Jenna gathered a pile of plates and passed them off to John, "You're not a gentlemen, make yourself useful."

Alaric went to Jenna, "Here, here, put me to work," he said easily.

"Umm, I got it," Jenna smiled, totally blowing him off.

"Hey, Jenna, are you okay?" Alaric asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ric," Jenna told him, obviously lying. Gabby winced from behind Alaric.

"That was painful to watch. I'm sure she'll get over whatever's bothering her," she patted his shoulder sweetly and passed him into the kitchen, crossing paths with John. She hurried away, not wanting to get caught in between the two.

In the kitchen, Gabby helped Jenna pull together some form of dessert before the older woman shooed her away. With her hands up in defense, Gabby walked into the dining room, catching the tail end of the conversation as Andie left.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?" John asked, acknowledging Gabby with a look.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now," Elijah began softly, his voice dry and unforgiving. "I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena, I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as courtesy. If you become a liability I'll take her away from you, you'll never see her again." He connected eyes with Gabby, his eyes dark as he surveyed her.

"Okay," Andie began as she walked back, her notebook in her hand and pen ready to write, breaking the tension. "My first question is when you got here to Mystic Fa-"

She was cut off by Elijah's shout of pain as Alaric stabbed the dagger through the chair and into his back. Andie and Gabby both let out small shrieks and jumped in the air as Elijah's tan skin turned ashen, dark veins crawling up his body. With a hand over her mouth in horror, Gabby watched as the life drained from his eyes and he slumped over. With Alaric's sharp tug, the dagger was dislodged from his body and he slumped over further.

"Now get rid of him, before Jenna comes back with dessert," Alaric told Damon, his voice gravelly as he placed the dagger on the table.

Gabby calmed her racing heart, satisfaction flowing through her veins; she knew, with the dagger not in his heart, Elijah wouldn't be dead for long.

* * *

With Jenna as tipsy as she was, it was decided that Andie would drive Jenna's car back to the Gilbert house, and Alaric would drop Gabby off when he was done with Damon.

Of course, Gabby had no intention of leaving with Alaric. She waited patiently on the porch, and ended up not waiting long at all.

"Hold on," Elijah growled, appearing out of nowhere. Gabby allowed herself to be picked up and hid her face in his neck, feeling nauseated from the speed at which he traveled. Before she knew it, they found a house Gabby had never been to before. He left her in the living room, pacing angrily.

" _Jonas!_ " he bellowed into the house, thundering footsteps his only response. Jonas, Elijah's warlock, appeared in the doorway, concerned.

"What happened?"

"I need you to find Elena," he ordered. Gabby's eyes grew wide. "Now."

"Uh-no, sir, what do you want with my sister?" she demanded.

"Our deal is off," he told her through gritted teeth, whirling around to face her. Jonas watched warily from the side, unsure if he should intervene.

"Elena had nothing to do with that!" she argued.

"I don't care," Elijah bit out. "I warned the Salvatores to not go against me. They chose not to listen."

"Let's think this through, Elijah," she pleaded. "Please, Elena just wants to honor the deal!"

"No. We'll be doing things on my terms from now on."

"I have an idea," Gabby intervened quickly as he headed to Jonas. Her hands pressed against his chest. "Please, just _listen_ to me. You know I had nothing to do with Damon daggering you. If you don't trust me, at least trust that I will do whatever it takes to protect my sister _and_ get rid of Kol."

He eyed her cautiously. "I'm listening."

* * *

Elijah lingered outside of the Gilbert's lake house after Gabby admitted to her sister's location, so as not to waste Jonas' time. He crouched low, cradling a few rocks in his hand. Inside, he heard Stefan stall Elena, whispering lowly, "He's here."

He flicked his wrist, sending the small stones through the door, blowing it off it's hinges.

"I have to go," he heard Elena's breathy voice tell Stefan. "I need to talk to him alone."

"Elena-"

"Stefan, I'm okay, he can't come in the house," she assured him.

"You know," Elijah dragged out as he approached the open doorway. "I may not be able to enter this house, but I'm a very patient man. I will wait you out." Elena edged out of the hallway, peering sheepishly at Elijah with her arms crossed over her chest.

"They shouldn't have done what they did," she began.

"The deal is off," he told her easily.

"I'm renegotiating," she tried.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with," he told her sharply, climbing the steps to the porch. Elena steeled herself and revealed the knife she'd hidden in her arms. Elijah looked away, amused, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus to Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death," she baited, waving the knife in her hand. He blinked slowly, not at all concerned, "Stefan won't let you die."

"No, he won't," she agreed. "He'll feed me his blood to heal me and then I'll kill myself to become a vampire just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise the same as before, promise me-"

"I have your sister," he interrupted neutrally. She froze, not expecting the shift in the upper hand.

"What?" she asked, hoping she misunderstood. He arched an eyebrow. "Did I stutter?"

"How-"

"Lovely Gabriella," Elijah caressed the door frame, looking at ease, "was in attendance of tonight's dinner party, where I was momentarily...impaired. When I woke, I took her. Really quite simple; I've done it twice now."

"What do you mean you've done it twice?"

"Why don't you come with me and find out?" he offered, his eyes dark. "Stop playing games, Elena, I know you have the dagger. I can smell the ash." He tilted his head. "What will it be?"

Damon stepped out of the same hallway that Elena had stepped out of, having been the one to deliver the dagger to Elena.

"Not gonna happen," he said cockily with a shrug. Elijah didn't even look his way, staring at Elena. "Jonas has placed a spell on this house, no vampire will be able to leave for 48 hours. They will not be able to stop you."

Elena hesitated, only fast enough to hear the beginning of Damon's outrageous protest before she stepped out, and into Elijah's arms, handing over the dagger. In a blink of an eye, they were gone.

* * *

 **A/N: uh oh spaghetti-ohs. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Plato: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest #1: May I ask why?**

 **Guest #2: Thank you!**

 **theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: lol, that was my favorite part to write. Caps will forever belong to Lolita XD I'm glad you like the story friend, hope you enjoyed!**

 **NatalieLynn: Thank you so much! And it's funny you mention Elijah's unwillingness to believe Hazel just yet *wink wink* you are not wrong at all, my friend. That will be one of the main topics next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **pendora59: While I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, please don't point out the lack of length, I find that somewhat rude, not gonna lie. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and to answer your question, no, Hazel will not be dying any time soon.**


	13. Antonella Claire

**A/N: I am literally so proud of myself for cranking these out? like damn. Couldn't help myself, I wanted to get this chapter out to y'all as fast I could. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO (this chapter is massively unedited lol)**

 **Heart Strings  
Chapter 12: Antonella Claire**

* * *

 **"I would rather trust a woman's instinct than a man's reason,"**

 **― Stanley Baldwin**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Denmark & Winter-Don't Fear The Reaper [mentioned]**

 **Yeah Yeah Yeahs-Sacrilege [Kol's Limbo/end]**

* * *

 _"...seasons don't fear the reaper...come on baby, don't fear the reaper..."_ a voice from the front crooned softly along to the radio. Elena awoke slowly, blinking hazily and squinting as light filtered in through the windows.

"She is awake," Elena heard from the front seat, her thought process moving sluggishly. The voice stopped singing, and a familiar face popped from between the two front seats.

Gabby gave her a kind smile, "Hey, sis."

"Gabby-?" Elena looked around as she sat up. Elijah sat in the driver's seat with Gabby next to him, her feet propped up on the dashboard. "What's going on?"

"That's a long story, Ellie," Gabby sighed, shifting to face forward. "We'll talk when we get there. We're not too far off, right Elijah?" the younger girl looked over to Elijah.

"Yes," he agreed, "perhaps another hour. You are more than welcome to change the station, Elena, I have had to listen to your sister's terrible singing all the way here."

Elena's eyes passed between the two as Gabby scoffed and slapped his bicep with the back of her hand. It confused Elena beyond how lax their relationship-which she hadn't known existed-seemed to be, and she could feel tears of frustration building up as she released a sigh through her nose and clenched the seat underneath her.

"Where are we going?" she asked bravely.

"New Orleans," Gabby drawled.

"What for?"

Gabby looked at her through the rear view mirror with a wide grin, "Witch hunting!"

* * *

"You will be rewarded in the afterlife for your sacrifice, Antonella," Hazel comforted through the phone. "The All-Mother swears by it. You will join your ancestors, and in doing so, bring power beyond belief to your bloodline."

" _I am proud to give my life for the greater good of this coven,_ " Antonella Claire said strongly, without regret.

"As you should be," Hazel approved. "Your daughter will be as well, in time. We will take _great_ care of her."

* * *

Upon reaching New Orleans, Elijah drove them to a bar in the heart of the city called _Rousseau's._

"Classy little joint," Gabby commented as all three walked in, Elijah taking the rear. Elijah hummed and guided them to a booth in the corner.

"Why don't you ladies take a seat, while I go find us some drinks and perhaps a friend to help us," Elijah stared down at the sisters. "I trust I will see you both upon my return."

"No problemo," Gabby saluted the Original as she pushed Elena into one side of the booth, falling gracefully into the other. Elijah merely raised an eyebrow, giving her an unimpressed look before disappearing.

Gabby directed her attention to her older sister, and winced at the expression on Elena's face.

"I suppose you must be a little confused," she sighed dramatically, looking at everything but her sister, refusing to look her in the eye.

"More than a little confused," Elena nodded angrily, gesturing wildly in the direction Elijah left. "When did _that_ happen? Are you two buddies now or something since he kidnapped us?"

"You," Gabby corrected, continuing to avoid eye contact with her sister, "he kidnapped you. I am...an accessory."

"I don't follow," Elena said flatly.

"I can imagine why," Gabby sighed, finally looking at Elena with a defeated expression. "I haven't been completely honest with you," she admitted.

"I'm starting to get that," Elena replied flatly.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know El, I swear, hit me," Gabby said eagerly, leaning across the table. Elena didn't hesitate.

"What the hell happened? How long have you been talking to Elijah?"

Gabby sighed and recounted all the events that had led up to them ending up in a bar in New Orleans, miles away from their home with a very dangerous, very old Original vampire, including Gabby herself admitting to helping Elijah to take her from Stefan and Damon and Mystic Falls. All in all, it took roughly an hour to recount everything-yes, _everything_ , including the douche that haunted her dreams-and by the end, she could basically see the steam coming from Elena's ears.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about all of this before?" Elena demanded. Gabby rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"Pot calling kettle! Wake up, Elena, I don't exactly remembering you telling me about Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, _yourself_ ," Gabby listed as she shook her head.

Elena grit her teeth angrily, "That is _so_ not the same thing and you know it. Elijah is dangerous-!"

"And Stefan and Damon aren't?" Gabby interrupted. "They're all goddamn vampires, aren't they?"

"Stefan and Damon would never hurt you-"

"One," Gabby cut her off, holding up a finger, "I would like to point out that Hot and Hotter both somehow forgot I was in the house with all of you when Rose and Trevor kidnapped us, even with their super sonic hearing. Two, Elijah has been nothing but honest and honorable, and we repay him by daggering him. Great idea, Elena, stellar move," she finished sarcastically. An angry blush blossomed down Elena's neck.

"I had _nothing_ to do with that."

"No," Gabby agreed. "But you were dumb enough to have planned to do it again."

"Thank you," a smooth voice startled both of them, "for defending my honor, Gabriella, but I assure you, there is no need. Elena has learned her lesson," he tilted his head, staring the doppelganger down. "Haven't you?"

Elena nodded with a gulp still uneasy.

"Splendid," Elijah sounded pleased. "Now, if you will both accompany me, we must be going."

"Where to?" Gabby asked curiously as she lept out of her seat, followed by a much more reluctant Elena. "Did you find a witch?"

"Indeed I did," Elijah nodded, placing a hand on both of their backs. "Her name is Antonella Claire."

* * *

Antonella Claire turned out to be a freaky looking woman. She had incredibly severe, steely blue eyes and constantly pursed lips, creating wrinkles around her lips, with her dark hair pulled into a chignon. She was tall, with long, stick-thin limbs and claws for nails. Nonetheless, she was dressed impeccably, wearing very professional clothing.

Immediately, her eyes had passed Elijah and zeroed in on Gabriella. "You must be Gabriella Gilbert," she purred threateningly, looking the young girl up and down judgingly, "my name is Antonella Claire. Mr. Mikaelson has debriefed me on your situation. Shall we get started?"

Gabby shared a weirded-out look with Elena and stepped forward, "Tell me where you need me."

"You'll want to sit down for this," Antonella advised. Gabby sat gingerly on a bar stool, inspecting what she could only describe as a lair. Underneath said witch's house, Antonella's lair was full of shelves containing not only books and strange devices, but several jars of different ingredients, all with interesting labels such as 'spider's legs' and 'bird's eyes'. Her 'work space', where Gabby sat, was a paradox of logical chemistry and an assembly of these ingredients, which the young girl assumed would only make sense to a witch.

"What exactly are you going to do to her?" Elena asked worriedly, all her anger towards her sister forgotten for the moment.

"See into her mind," the witch responded calmly as she mixed a combination of herbs, "she has a connection Kol Mikaelson, and through this connection, I will be able to locate him. Or, at the very least, assure you that he is not lost to the sea. Drink." She handed the glass to Gabby, who grimaced and plugged her nose, drinking it quickly.

"And this is 100% safe?" Elena checked, looking to Elijah.

"I would never do anything to jeopardize Gabriella's safety, Elena," he told her quietly as Antonella took her place in front of Gabby, who looked understandably nervous. Instinctually, Elena reached out to grip her sister's hand, who gave her a relieved smile as the witch's hands descended upon her temples. As soon as she began mumbling in Latin, Gabby's eyes rolled in the back of her head and her grip went limp. Elena momentarily panicked, watching the witch carefully, who had her eyebrows creased.

 _The arrival to Kol's Limbo was much more jerky than usual. Antonella had a vice like grip on her arm, steadying her._

 _"Where the hell are we?" Gabby asked, out of breath and mystified. Surrounding her was not the familiar, inescapable darkness that she associated with Kol's Limbo. No, they were in a village of some sort, although it was devoid of any other human life form. Huts and wooden cabins surrounded them at all sides, with trees lining the area all around. She spotted a well in the distance, that seemed to be at the center of a group of stalls, where she presumed merchants sold goods._

 _"Excellent question, darling," Kol's dark voice said from behind them, making them whirl around, "I find myself wondering the same thing."_

 _"Kol Mikaelson," Antonella breathed out, "it is an honor to meet you." He looked the older witch up and down with raised eyebrows, turning his attention to Gabby._

 _"Friend of yours, darling?" he drawled, narrowing his eyes at the older woman who still had a painful grip on Gabby._

 _"Not exactly," she muttered, wincing at the bruise that was no doubt developing on her arm._

 _Kol watched them curiously. "I have not seen this village in quite some time," he admitted, rubbing his chin. "How did you create it?"_

 _"The All-Mother guides me," she announced, making Kol's eyes widen._

 _"My mother then?" he guessed. "What does she want with me? More importantly, what does she want with my toy?" he gestured to Gabby, who's nose wrinkled at being called a toy but didn't say anything._

 _"The All-Mother has a deal to uphold," the witch responded. "Your 'toy' is a means to an end."_

 _"Would like to point out," Gabby began, affronted, "I'm not a toy."_

 _"Hush, darling, the grown ups are talking," Kol dismissed, making Gabby roll her eyes. "What deal is this?" he demanded of the witch. "My mother has been dead for a thousand years. I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed she still has time to being making deals in her spare time behind the veil."_

 _"It was a deal she made a thousand years ago, when you were still human," the witch offered information. "She paid the price a thousand years ago, but the witch she made her deal with is displeased that you and your siblings have not done the same."_

 _"That was incredibly cryptic," Kol pointed out. "Why are you here?"_

 _The witch narrowed her eyes at him and shot out a hand, making him crumble to the ground in pain and clutch his head. Gabby yelped, shaking herself out of the witch's grip and running to Kol's side where her hands wavered over his body, unsure of how to help._

 _"What are you doing to him?" she shrieked back at the witch, who grabbed a hold of her shoulder and his, muttering in Latin. Gabby began to scream, clutching the sensitive skin of the back of her neck that began to burn. Kol's eyes flew open at the spell she''d begun to utter._

 _"Don't you dare-" he growled, trying to shake the witch's hold on his shoulder. Gabby cried at the pain that paralyzed her body, feeling blood drip down her skin. Unable to shake off the witch, Kol grabbed Gabby's head in his hands, nearly crushing her skull as he pressed his forehead against hers._

 _"Wake up!" he roared in her face. "Wake up now!"_

 _"I can't!" she screamed back in his face, crying in pain as she gripped the collar of his shirt. "Kol, make it stop," she sobbed, beginning to drift sluggishly in and out of focus as she did when he'd taken too much blood._

 _"Gabriella," she started at the panic in his voice, "you need to wake up!"_

 _"S-she gave me something," Gabbu stuttered, letting out a cry of pain. "To make me fall asleep. I can't-I can't wake up!"_

 _Kol cursed, and Gabby's eyes drifted to his. "Snap my neck!" she told him. "That worked before-!"_

 _"I can't," he told her grimly. "If I snap your neck, we both die." Gabby could only stare at him in confusion in pain, silently crying._

 _"What's happening to me?" she whimpered. Kol grimaced, and opened his mouth to answer when Antonella's grip on their shoulders became slack, and she disappeared._

Antonella dropped to the floor, dead, as Elijah began to smell blood from Gabby.

"She's bleeding," he told Elena through gritted teeth, who stared down at Antonella, dumbfounded. Elijah began searching her for any markings.

"Elena!" he snapped, making her shake out of her stupor as she began to inspect he sister's body for any wounds.

"How could this be happening?" Elena cried out. "You said she would be safe!"

"I know," Elijah responded darkly, regret coating him like a cloud.

"I found it," she told him as she peeled back Gabby's hair and stared at her neck in confusion. Elijah pushed the unconscious girl's head down down gently, looking for what Elena found. His breathing halted as he took in the familiar words engraved in the soft flesh of her neck as Gabby's skin began to turn grey and dark veins popped out of her skin, looking for all intended purposes, as a desiccated vampire.

There, written in Old Norse, was his youngest brother's name.

* * *

 **A/N: oh shit waddup lol. Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **Reviews:**

 **theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: Thank you so much! And hon it's totally okay, your reviews are just fine, I hope you feel better! And thank you for being very considerate my friend, trying to juggle all of the ideas for all of my different stories has been a lil difficult so at the moment I'm just focusing on this one. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Lexxxloubell: Thank you so much! And I saw your review on Bad Intentions, so I'd like to thank you for your support of that story as well as Lolita! And your spelling was just fine, I understood what you were saying. Good luck with your little baby, hope you and the lil babe are doing well! Happy reading!**

 **PokemonTrainerDecember: Haha, thank you so much! I couldn't think of any other way to answer it, to be honest, so I'm glad everyone seemed to find it funny, lol. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and of course the dialogue-it doesn't come naturally to me, so I'm happy to hear you enjoyed it! And I hope the Kol in this chapter made up for the lack of him last chapter, I missed him too much to let him get away for long ;P Thanks so much for reviewing, hope you enjoyed!**

 **NatalieLynn: Elijah is one smart cookie, so for that reason alone he wouldn't trust Hazel's word automatically, but you are very right in saying that he would not trust Esther's word either, so kudos to you! And due to Gabby's plan, the TVD world will sort of shift (mainly how the rest of season two plays out) and become AU for a while, but it will get back on track eventually. Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Serena Salvatore: Haha, thank you! Gabby knows her sister and friends a little too well to allow Elijah to become incapacitated again, and in the show I feel like he really wasn't thinking when we went to get Elena and ended up daggered again. I'm glad you enjoyed, thanks for reviewing!**

 **SafirMysticHime: In short, Hazel will be living for a very long time throughout this story, and as of right now, Kol will not be the one to kill her, no.**

 **Guest #1: Thank you very much, I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **pendora59: That's quite alright hon, thank you very much! That's very kind of you to say, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reviewing!**

 **DarkShipsSailHere: Hope you enjoyed the lil Kol/Gabby scene in this chapter, there will be plenty more where that came from ;P**

 **ThePhantomismyLove: Thank you so much!**

 **ReadLikeHermione: Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **(If you review as a guest, please give yourself a name, I love to know who I'm talking to!)**


End file.
